New Horizons
by Mayet
Summary: Sort of sequel to 'How Long Is Forever' What would happen if the Doctor and Torchwood had a meet 'n greet with Stargate Command, or it's Atlantis branch? Full summary, and pairings inside! Please read Warnings!
1. First Impressions

_**New Horizons**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DW or Stargate, or Torchwood…

**Fandoms:** Doctor Who; Stargate (Atlantis, mostly), Torchwood

**Pairing:** 10/Rose, maybe mentions of 10.5/Rose, possibly Shep/Weir

**Rated:** T (might go up in the course of the story)

**Warnings: **unbeta-ed; some of my own philosophical (sp?) musings that came to me as I watched SGA in later chapters, romance, some fluff

**Full Summary: **Rose is pregnant. The Doctor knows it. The TARDIS knows it. Only, Rose doesn't. And what happens when the Doctor Who and Torchwood Crew have- albeit seperately- a meet and greet with Stargate Command, or it's Atlantis branch?!

**Spoilers:** This is the sequel to my post Journey's End Reunion fic 'How Long Is Forever?', so there are spoilers up until there(can be read separately; takes place about seven months after the end of that fic). As for Stargate Atlantis, I'd say anything up to the middle of the third season is fair game…

**Chapter 1: First Impressions**

The first thing John Sheppard thought when he saw Lorne's expression as he stepped through the 'Ring of the Ancestors' and into the Gate Room, was that something must have gone terribly wrong. There was a pain in the Major's eyes and such anguish on his face that the Air Force Colonel readied himself for anything; pools of blood, gashing wounds, bones protruding from halfway cut-off limbs, corpses even!

So imagine his surprise when Lorne's entire team came through the Gate, unscathed…

Frown in place, John quickly noticed that all of them looked just as guilty as their team leader, and then he saw it. The Other Thing that even an attentive observer could barely read from their faces. It was a good thing that, despite common belief, and whatever insults Rodney could come up with, John Sheppard was more than just an attentive observer. With surprise, which he quickly hid from the other expedition members, he realized that there was pure awe and disbelief hidden beneath all the apparent loathing.

Intrigued, he hastily made his way down to Major Lorne, who, after seeing him, immediately tried to make a brave face. John just waved his concern away. He exchanged a quick look with Teyla who had reached his Second in Command only a minute before him. Then his gaze locked with Ronon's, and the Colonel saw him shrug just as uncertain as the only female member of his team was looking. Neither of them could make anything out of the estranged reaction Lorne and his teammates had brought back from M… who knows what number they were at now?!

"Major Lorne, welcome back," he greeted his subordinated officer kindly, hoping to get something out of him.

The Major smiled a bit at his effort.

"Thank you, sir. You don't happen to know where Dr. Weir is, sir? We need to report to her immediately," Lorne replied, voice wavering slightly, one could even call it trembling, as if he had lost all his self-confidence.

"She should be in her office- as usual. Go to the Conference Room, I'll go get her. Teyla, go with them, and Ronon, get McKay. Quickly. I have the feeling that we'll want to hear this, first hand," Sheppard almost barked out this string of orders, intrigued by what had made this man practically crumble.

"You bet," he could still hear one of Lorne's men mumble, obviously biting back a humorless laugh by the sound of it.

The frown he had been carrying ever since he had set eyes on the Major and his men not even ten minutes ago deepened as the other soldier's words registered. Still, John turned away, basically running towards Elizabeth's office. She had been so immersed in her work, she hadn't even seemed to notice that the Stargate had been activated. Sheppard barely registered the concerned looks everybody was throwing him in the Control Room. They had all noticed the hanging shoulders of the SGA-2 team, and were more than aware that such behaviour could mean enormous trouble for Atlantis. John rushed passed them, hardly deigning them with a spare glance- he would deal with their worries later, first he had to find out what everyone should be worried about- and made his way to his boss' desk. Elizabeth had apparently not heard him approaching as John needed to wave his hand in the space between her eyes and her laptop. She looked up, confused eyes searching for his, then quickly bolted upright.

"What's wrong?"

"Lorne's team just returned," was all he said.

"Any casualties?" Elizabeth asked. John's expression could be something worn at a funeral.

He shook his head.

"No, no one's harmed, but, Elizabeth, you should see them. They could've been told that the Earth had been bombed into a million pieces by the looks on their faces," John told her. "They're waiting in the Conference Room for the debriefing. Looks like it's serious. I sent Teyla with them, and had Ronon fetch Rodney."

"Alright… good," the brown-haired woman replied, warily. She couldn't make anything of the situation. "Let's go, then."

The Conference Room was silent when they entered, except for the incessant tapping of McKay's fingers on the table. Teyla, trying to hold onto her patience, was breathing heavily, while Ronon looked about ready to shoot the insufferable doctor. Major Lorne and his men didn't seem to notice, but Elizabeth had to surpress a gasp. They looked almost broken, definitely guilty as if they had done something so terrible that they could never make it right again.

"Ah, Elizabeth!" Rodney exclaimed impatiently. "Finally! These sad excuses for exceptional soldiers have been moaning the entire time. It's sickening!"

"Rodney," Teyla admonished him as softly as she could.

"So, what happened?" Ronon spoke up with his rough voice, once John and Elizabeth went to sit down at the table.

Major Lorne and his men exchanged uneasy glances.

"Well, we had barely arrived in the village two miles away from the Stargate on M7P-683 when the Wraith turned up," Evan began hesitantly.

"Did they cull upon the planet?" Teyla wondered.

"No, they sent troups to capture some of the survivors of that vaccination. They surprised us, and we were captured," Lorne asnwered, gaining confidence. By the curious expressions on everyone's faces, he was sure they wondered how they could be here talking to them right now. McKay even stopped tapping his fingers, and sat up straight. "They were about to execute us to make an example when this guy just turned up out of nowhere."

_Flashback_

_Evan Lorne was looking around frantically, hoping to find some sort of escape route, but came up with nothing. Their weapons had been taken as soon as the Wraith had found them talking to some of the villager's in the town's tavern. Their wrists had been bound together on their backs, and they had been forced to kneel infront of the Wraith leader. The villagers were made to stand around the scene in a large circle, and by the way how they were avoiding his eyes he knew that they wouldn't get any help from them._

_There was no way out! _

_The Wraith were going to kill them. Already, he saw the leader of the pack advancing on him. His heart missed a beat, and his muscles turned to mush. He may be a soldier, but at the prospect of dying by the hand of a Wraith- quite literally- all his strength seemed to leave him. As the Wraith got closer, Lorne could feel his heartrate changing again, speeding up. The thought that this was it, this was the end, came to his mind, but his life did not flash before his eyes._

"Wait!" _came a shout from the crowd. Lorne's head shot up, just in time to see a long, brown coat swing infront of him. _"Hold hard a moment… uh…no, sorry…just hold it right there. I think we should discuss this a bit further, don't you think?"

Was he crazy? What was there to discuss with the Wraith?

"So why don't you call upon your Queen. I'd like to talk to my peers, not some nameless servant- I'm being rude again, ain't I?"

"Yup!" _a female voice shouted from the sidelines, and when Lorne looked up, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The brunette who had obviously talked to this stranger, was wearing jeans. Jeans!_

"Sorry, can't help it, though. Rude, that's me. Rude and not ginger!… Anyway, like I said. I'd like to talk to your Queen, so go on, call her," _the stranger rambled in a chippery voice as if he was having a conversation over dinner._

_And was that a british accent?!_

_Lorne wanted to get a closer look at the man's face, but unfortunately the only thing he could make out, except for coat, was the back of a head covered in messy brown hair. The Wraith's reaction was very easy to follow, seeing as the pale humanoid creature hissed loudly in outrage. Funny enough, the stranger didn't even twitch. Instead, he told his friend to untie them, throwing something towards her that looked like a flashy silver pen, but in this job Lorne had learned not to judge a book- or an unknown tool- by it's cover aka appareance. The young woman got to work with a whistle on her lips, and soon enough Lorne felt the ropes fall from his wrists, and she handed the 'pen' over to her partner again. Then she moved to help him up, and the Wraith were so flabbergastered, they didn't move an inch._

"You okay?" _the woman asked_. _Her honey eyes held only slight concern, and were instead filled with as much weariness as Lorne's own expression was probably showing._

"Uhm, yeah, but your friend should really…" _he tried to warn her._

"Don't worry," _she waved him off._ "We do this sort of thing like… all the time. Call it a hobby. It's no big deal."

_Definitely a british accent. How did the Brits get out here?_

"What are you waiting for?!" _the man asked, a deadly seriousness in his voice that made_ _Lorne shiver, even though it was not directed at him._ "Get 'Her Majesty' down here!"

_The Wraith Leader hissed again_.

"Who are you with such command?!" _he asked the man, hand ready to latch onto the stranger's chest, and Lorne had no weapons_. _This man had saved them- or at least freed them of their confines- and he could do nothing to repay him._

"Those who need to fear me like yourself have invented many names for me over the eons…" _the stranger whispered._ _Eons?_ "The most prominent being The Oncoming Storm."

_There were gasps all around them, and the Wraith took a few almost respectful steps away from them, or rather the woman who came with this stranger, and Lorne could've sworn he saw the Wraith Leader's skin pale even more. He quickly barked at one of his men to fetch the Queen immediately, and then everything took an even stranger turn._

_End of Flashback_

"She bowed," one of Lorne's men spoke up, apparently eager to get this briefing over with. "I mean she literally bowed infront of him, and called him 'Mylord' or 'Your Lordship' all the time. I tell you, ma'am, she was terrified of him. When he told her to leave us and the villagers alone, she didn't even put up a fight. She just left."

"And then, he left," another one continued. "With the woman. Like it was no big deal. Something about him promising to take her to some hotsprings that are somewhere beyond the village. And they just wandered off, I mean… we tried to talk to them, ran after them as soon as we came to our senses, but…he…"

"He?" Elizabeth inquired gently.

"I think I can safely assume that I speak for all of us when I say…" Lorne gulped. "He made us feel guilty for killing the Wraith."

Silence encompassed the Conference Room after that particular statement. None of them could quite comprehend what had happened that day- and it had started out as such a good day no less. Everyone seemed lost in their own thoughts, even McKay who was rambling about how it couldn't be possible to feel guilty about killing space-vampires that suck the life out of thousands of human beings every year.

"And the scariest part was…" the youngest member of Lorne's team chimed in. "He looked like a math professor…"

**End of chapter 1!**

**A/N: Well, this is the beginning. I think you can just imagine who that stranger is! :) Please leave a comment, and tell me what you think. **


	2. Guilt Trip

_**New Horizons**_

**Fandom:** Doctor Who; Stargate (Atlantis, mostly)… some Torchwood  
**Pairing:** 10/Rose, mentions of 10.5/Rose, possibly a bit of Shep/Weir  
**Rated:** T (might go up in the course of the story)

**Warnings: **_unbeta-ed; a different view on the roles of the SGA members and the Wraith_

**Full Summary: **Rose is pregnant. The Doctor knows it. The TARDIS knows it. Only, Rose doesn't. And what happens when the Doctor Who and Torchwood Crew have- albeit seperately- a meet and greet with Stargate Command, or it's Atlantis branch?!  
**Spoilers:** This is the sequel to my post Journey's End Reunion fic 'How Long Is Forever?', so there are spoilers up until there (takes place about seven months after the end of that fic). As for Stargate Atlantis, I'd say anything up to the middle of the third season is fair game…

**Chapter 2: Guilt Trip**

"Jack's right! They always seem to get into trouble, wherever they go," the Doctor muttered darkly to Rose.

They had been on their way, coordinates set for the hotsprings miles away from the village they ended in when the TARDIS changed course of her own accord. Wondering what had made the sentient spaceship choose a new destination, they had decided to explore the small town, especially when they noticed the lack of people wandering around. Finally finding the villagers gathered in a large crowd around some strange sight or other, the two Time Travellers had exchanged curious gazes, and moved to take a closer look. A sigh had left the Doctor's lips when he had discovered the reason behind the commotion.

"Who are they?" Rose wondered aloud when she got a glimpse of the four kneeling men, waiting to be killed. "They're not from around here- with those clothes. Looks like military… And who are those white guys? Have they never seen the sun before?"

She grinned a bit, but it soon vanished once she noticed the Doctor's serious expression.

"They're from Earth. And yes, they are military. The others are called the Wraith… I'll explain later. Now, we need to get them out of there," the Time Lord replied curtly.

Rose gave him a mock salute, which finally earned her one of his manic grins.

"Come on, let's save some stupid apes!"

A wiggle of his eyebrows, and he swanned off.

"Wait!" he exclaimed, moving to stand between the approaching Wraith, and his prey. "Hold hard a moment… uh…no, sorry…just hold it right there. I think we should discuss this a bit further, don't you think? So why don't you call upon your Queen. I'd like to talk to my peers, not some nameless servant- I'm being rude again, ain't I?"

This question was definitely directed at her, Rose concluded when the Doctor's head turned slightly in her direction, so she responded in kind. They exchanged cheery grins, before the Doctor turned back to his conversation with the pale humanoid creature. The alien wasn't exactly friendly, but her Lifemate didn't seem impressed by the threatening hisses. Not taking his eyes off the leader, he threw her his sonic screwdriver, so she could free the tied-up soldiers. Rose did exactly that, unconcerned by the Major's- she had learned to reckognize ranks during her time at the Torchwood Institute- stressed reaction. The Major knew definitely more about these Wraith than her, but it was unlikely that he knew more than the Doctor. And if her lover wasn't concerned about the situation, than there was no reason for her to worry.

At least, for now.

"What are you waiting for?! Get 'Her Majesty' down here!" the Doctor's voice butted into their conversation. Rose could see the military men flinch. She knew the voice that her Lifemate was using. That was the voice that had even made the Daleks in deep Space take a step, well, a slide back. The Wraith, while obviously a bit intimidated, did not yet crumble beneath the Time Lord's demand.

"Who are you with such command?!" he wanted to know instead.

When the Doctor answered, rubbing the back of his neck in the way he had that time they faced the Absorbaloff, the Wraiths' whole demeanor changed. They moved away from the little bunch of humans in their middle, and their leader gave orders to call upon their Queen. It was only minutes later when the first female Wraith made it's appareance on the scene. She eyed the Doctor suspiciously, walked in circles around him, until she had closed in enough to lay a hand on his chest. The soldiers all tensed, and then let out surprised gasps when they saw the Wraith Queen hastily draw back her hand as if she'd been burned.

"Your Lordship," she hissed, and bowed deeply.

"Atron energy," the Doctor stated towards Rose and the others as if that would explain everything.

"What do I owe the honor of your visit, Mylord?" the Queen asked in a demure voice. A fake one, but still…

"Oh, my companion and I, we were just passing through…"

"Then why…?"

"If you need to feed on humans to survive, that's none of my business. But hunting them like cattle, that is something I won't tolerate," the Doctor practically growled, making the Wraith flinch. "So, I promised my friend over there one relaxing day at the hotsprings on this planet… Therefore, I advise you to turn your back on this world, and walk away now."

The Queen didn't even bother to answer. Instead she gave a curt nod, and marched off, her people following her.

The Doctor watched them walk away for a moment, before returning his attention to his beloved. Reaching out, he took her hand, and off they went. Rose barely had time to turn towards the formerly kneeling men, and wave goodbye with a big smile on her face when she found herself already being dragged around a corner. Silently counting in her head, she waited for the reaction she was sure would come. She was right. It didn't take long for the men in the strange uniforms to run up to them.

"Wait! Wait a minute, please," the Major addressed them.

The Doctor turned around, sighing. He, too, had expected this to happen.

"Uhm… We wanted to thank you for…uh…saving our lifes, Mr. …sorry, I didn't catch your name earlier?"

Rose almost laughed. Nice try.

"I didn't give it," the Doctor replied curtly. "As for saving your lifes… my pleasure. Have a nice day."

And they were moving again.

"Why were they so afraid of you?" the Major called after them.

"Because they're smarter than you give them credit for," the Doctor grunted. Rose got the impression that for some reason, he really didn't like them. She wanted to inquire, but refrained. He would tell her about it later at the hotsprings- if they were still going there, that is. The Doctor didn't seem to be in the mood.

"You said that you didn't care if the Wraith fed on humans, and yet you helped us?" another one piped up.

The Doctor turned sharply, glaring at them. The battle-hardened marines flinched.

"That's not what I said," he grumbled. "Because I do. I do care, but like I said: it's none of my business! There is nothing wrong with that. It's no crime, nothing to be done about it. You, on the other hand, are planning genocide on the Wraith, and that will not go down well with the authorities."

"They've murdered millions of humans in the past tenthousand years-"

"And you can thank the Lantians for that, who were too arrogant to heed the warning of those who were older and wiser than them, because they _were_ warned. Still, though, aside from the business with the Runners, that planet- what's it's name…Sateda- and whatever happened just now, the Wraith are not doing anything wrong. And the authorities- as well as I- have bigger fish to fry!… You are the Bad Guys in this, gentlemen," the Doctor replied calmly.

"They feed-"

"Exactly, they feed," the Time Lord interrupted again. "Food Chain. It's called the Food Chain. They kill humans in order to live. You do the same with animals. What makes your lifes more important? It's a matter of where you stand in the Food Chain, and they stand above you. The only thing you could accuse them of, is to have had 10.000 years to find a way to coexist, and to choose not to… You, on the other hand, are the ones that slaughter thousands of them, and are intent on killing or changing them all, just because they're different. You always think that you're so evolved, that you moved on since the times of Hitler, and you don't want to hear it, but this….this is racism, pure and simple. I don't want to know what you would do to races that were different from you, if you had the tecnology to conquer the galaxies…"

His voice suddenly sounded so tired and bitter, that the soldiers had nothing to reply to that.

Finally, they were left free to go.

33333333333333333333333333333333

(at the hotsprings)

"I'm sorry," the Doctor suddenly spoke, looking up from his book to watch Rose soak in the wonderful water.

"What for?"

"For having such a go at your people. That's more like the old me."

"You said they were from Earth?" Rose asked, sensing an opening. "And it's okay. I can see your point."

The Doctor nodded.

"Yes, they're from Earth. Stargate Command. The guys Jack was going on about on Barcelona."

"The people he calls to complain about every week, since he found out he has to go to a meeting UNIT has with them. They wanted to start exchanging information, right? But only UNIT and Stargate Command, Torchwood is to stay anonymous. They were just called so that they could keep an eye on things?"

Again, her lover nodded.

"I see. But what are they doing here? I mean, this is not even the Milky Way."

"They found Atlantis."

"The Sunken City? I thought it was only a legend."

The Doctor smiled.

"Not quite, but that's a story for another time. The Lantians, I mentioned them earlier in my rant, lived there. Most brilliant human race ever. They invented the Stargate- oh, did you have a Stargate Command in the parallel universe?" the Time Lord wondered.

Rose nodded.

"Yeah, but they weren't this far out. Just smaller missions within the Milky Way Galaxy, testing out the waters, you know? They were just beginning. Torchwood was like their big brother, watching over them. I was assigned to help them on their missions for a while. Put a real strain on John, because he was left in London," Rose told him. It had become easier to talk about her time with her husband and her family on the other Earth in this past year(1), but she could still feel a slight sting at the mention of their names.

The Doctor didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say to that, and he still needed to tell her about the pregnancy. He had been edgy around her all these months, waiting for her to find out on her own, but…nothing. Yesterday he had decided to end this silly dance today. He had originally planned to subtly hint it to her at the end of a relaxing day at these hotsprings, but with what they had already gone through today… He didn't want to add to her stress. He had to tell her soon, though, or she would never speak a word with him again.

_'Good thing it's a Time Lord pregnancy,'_ the Doctor thought, relieved. _'Seven months, and she isn't showing yet.'_

"Why don't we visit them?"

"Who?" the Doctor asked dumbly.

"Those guys from Stargate Command. I'd like to see Atlantis, and maybe you'll be a good influence on them, so why not?" Rose suggested.

The Doctor snorted, but caved without a fight. Why not, indeed?!

"Alright, alright. Get out of the water, and we'll go immediately- well, maybe we'll pop in for a visit at Jack's hub. See how things are going with Martha's wedding, and tease the Captain about his unwanted meet 'n greet, eh?"

Rose grinned, taking his hand as he offered to help her out of the water. She would take whatever he would offer. They quietly gathered their things, and headed back into the TARDIS, not noticing the bleeping, little orange lamp, trying to tell them that there was a ship approaching their coordionates. Instead, the Doctor launched them into the vortex.

**End of chapter 2!**

**A/N: Well, this was the first encounter with SGA from the Doctor's view. I know the bit about the Wraith is a bit strange, but I thought the Doctor might just be the person to react that way. Pained, but understanding that it is their nature. Respecting life no matter what form it presents itself in.  
I hope you liked it.**

**(1) includes the events of 'How Long Is Forever?'**


	3. The Bonding

_**New Horizons**_

**A/N: I'm looking for a Doctor Who fic I've been reading, but lost sight of. It was a very long one-shot, so I had decided to split the reading into a couple of days, but I sorta forgot about it.**

**HAS ANYONE SEEN THIS FIC ?**

**Fandom:** Doctor Who  
**Pairing:** 10/Rose  
**Rated:** M, I think- possibly T  
**  
Description:** The Doctor and Rose get captured by these rodent-like creatures called the Rodere. They drug the Doctor, slowly inhibiting his higher brain functions, so that he is basically driven by his primal instincts- food, sex etc. Especially sex, seeing as he's locked up with Rose. The Rodere do this because they want to use them as prey for a hunt of theirs, and they consider it fairer this way (since otherwise the Doctor is too intelligent).

**If anyone has seen this fic, or knows where to find it, please pm me.**

**Chapter 3: The Bonding**

Jack was brooding again.

The other members of Torchwood Three had learned to recognize his moods, and behaved accordingly, so at the moment there was no one near their leader's office. Even the pizza they had ordered, had been placed on the ground infront of the glass door by a very careful Ianto Jones, not wanting to upset their immortal boss with any sort of interruption. Only when they were a good distance away, did they start chatting about their friend's grumpy attitude over slice upon slice of pizza.

"I think he's overreacting," Mickey Smith grunted.

"Want to tell him that to his face?" Martha retorted teasingly.

"I wouldn't," Gwen interjected, and the team shared a laugh.

"Seriously, though," Martha spoke up again. "What is his problem? It's just a meeting for heaven's sake!"

"You've heard him on Barcelona, and here at the hub!" Ianto reminded her. "He doesn't like their methods. From reading the reports- while I had to type them down again, because someone saw it fit to delete them-" A sideways glance at Mickey, who grinned apologetically "-I gather that they tend to jump into action without thinking of the consequences. Or at least not enough. There have been several temporal disturbances, and more than just slightly volatile behaviour of the rift at times where Stargate Command had some of their stranger missions."

"Like?" Mickey asked.

"One of their teams ended up in the 1960s once, another time they apparently created a Time Bubble where everyone relived the same day over and over again…that sort of thing," the Office Boy answered wearily.

"Wow! I can see why Jack doesn't like them," Gwen amended. "Imagine dying over and over again- the very same death!"

"But if you were in a Time Bubble, you wouldn't notice that," Martha chimed in.

"Unless you're time sensitive," Mickey muttered. "The Doctor said something about that once. Maybe… being a Time Agent once, and becoming immortal… who knows…"

"I still think he's ex-"

The loud whirring noise of the TARDIS engine made Gwen stop in the middle of her sentence. The team chanced a glance at Jack, who seemed more than happy to welcome a crazy Time-Lord-shaped distraction, seeing as he jumped up from his chair, frown wiped away from his face by a brilliant grin. He gave them a sign, and Ianto disappeared down into the hallway. The rest of Torchwood Three ran over to where the blue box was materializing right infront of Mickey's desk, making it impossible for any other work to be done.

Jack laughed for the first time in weeks, shaking his head incredulously. Still grinning, he walked up to the sentient spaceship, and knocked on the door. When no answer came, he shook his head once more as a suspicious thought entered his mind, and, taking out his key, opened the doors. Stepping inside, his grin grew even wider at the sight that greeted him. Standing behind the monitor, bodies wrapped in awe-inspiring, ancient robes- and each other- stood his 'right kind of doctor', and said man's favourite pink-and-yellow-human, snogging each other's faces off. Jack cleared his throat, and watched chuckling as the couple jumped apart. One of the Doctor's hands, dangerously close to Rose's breast just a moment ago, twitched, being drawn away quickly.

"Oh, don't stop on my account," Captain Flirt teased.

"J-jack!" Rose replied, breathlessly. Her face was flushed, and her lips swollen from the kiss.

"Hello, Rosie," Jack exclaimed laughingly, before crushing her to him, and planting a firm kiss on her lips.

"Oi! Hands off my woman, Harkness!" the Doctor shouted indignantly.

Jack turned towards his long-time friend to whisper into his ear.

"Not your woman yet, Doc."

The Doctor flushed.

"How's the conference coming along?" he asked seconds later, a wicked grin on his face.

Jack clapped his hands together rather suddenly.

"Alright, let's get started," he said, waving Martha and Gwen over to them. The two women came up to Rose, who was asking about the robes- the Doctor had probably initiated the kiss to distract her- and blindfolded her. Once her eyes were out of order, tTorchwood's Second in Command and their medical doctor led the brunette away gently in the direction where Ianto had disappeared into.

"Is everything ready?" the Doctor asked.

"Yup!" Jack said, popping the 'p' just like the Doctor always did as they followed the women.

Mickey trotted after them, a sour look on his face. He was still feeling slightly jealous that the Doctor got Rose, even though he, Mickey, had loved her first! They passed Rose, who was being held in place by Martha and Gwen, waiting infront of a door, through which the men disappeared now. Gwen and Martha counted to twenty before taking the blindfold off Roses face, then quickly urged her through the doors. The brunette gasped as she saw what was waiting for her on the other side. The room was definitely bigger on the inside, Rose decided, for she had never even heard of a large ballroom situated in the hub. Rows upon rows of banks had been placed along what resembled an aisle that would lead Rose to the Doctor. The seats were filled with all their friends- who would probably get retconned afterwards- and some high officials from UNIT. Jenny was sitting in the front row, a brilliant smile lighting her face. At the other end, the Doctor was waiting for his Rose, Ianto standing at his side, and Jack having taken the minister's place.

"This explains why you two are wearing dresses," she pointed out nervously at Martha.

The medical doctor chuckled, and pushed her forward. Rose's head turned to the Doctor again, a soft, nervous smile greeting her as if he were afraid that she'd bail on him. The young woman smiled back reassuringly. She would've preferred to be asked first, but she wasn't going to turn him down. Ever. Rose wanted to spend the rest of her life with the Time Lord. Which could be a very long time, since she apparently didn't age anymore. The TARDIS had seen inside her heart as she had seen inside the ship's, and the Doctor's longest companion had granted her heart's desire.

To be with the Doctor, forever.

"Never thought I'd get married before Martha," she told him, laughing as she reached her beloved, while Martha and Gwen took their places beside her.

The Doctor grinned.

"Surprise… Although, we aren't…not exactly," he said, then hastened to explain. "My people didn't have the concept of marriage. We never promised something for all of eternity, we lived too long for that… Well, when I say never, I mean…hardly ever… But I want to. I want to 'bond' with you. That's what it is called, Bonding… If…you want to…"

The nervous streak was back, but she just grinned at him.

"I'd love to."

He grinned back, and gave Jack a sign. The Captain was handed two ropes of the same scarlet and orange colours as their robes, the colours of the Prydonian Chapter to which the 'groom's' House belonged, and bound the Doctor's and Rose's hands together- one from each. He lay a charm on top of their joined hands, which the Doctor had once explained to be the Seal Of Rassilon. With that done, their old friend stepped back, and walked to stand at the Doctor's side with Ianto.

"Rose," the Time Lord caught her attention with a whisper. Due to the captivated silence of their audience, it could be heard throughout the room, though. "When we first met, I was a broken man. I had just failed to get myself killed on the Titanic- the real one, that time- and had only just resigned myself to the torture of living after I killed my people. I hadn't been looking for a companion, and I definitely hadn't expected to find the love of my lifes. My soulmate. My Lifemate… Yet here you are. You make me so happy every day, and all I want, is to give you back that happiness tenfold until the end of time. Therefore, I wish to bind myself to you in this life and all the ones yet to come. If you'll have me, I'm yours. I wish for us to bond."

His voice was so solemn that the brunette could feel the tears start to prick at her eyes.

"Doctor," she replied in kind. "When you found me, I led a boring life with a boring job, and no hopes for something better. I didn't have my A-levels, I didn't have the brains, and I had no future to look forward to. All I had was the brawns to help me help you save the world, and then you took me out to see the universe. Making me see a new horizon each day. The Doctor. The man who makes people better. And I became better, thanks to you. You did so much for me. You even gave me up, so I could live a happy life… Being with you gives me all the happiness I could ever want, and therefore I wish to bind myself to you in this life. If you'll have me, I'm yours. Now and forever. I wish for us to bond."

"You may kiss the bride!" Jack shouted gleefully, earning himself a dark look that instantly shut him up.

The Doctor put his free hand against Rose's cheek, his fingertips just barely touching her temple, and a connection flared into life. It would get stronger over time, Rose suddenly knew, and that was the last coherent thought she had, before the Doctor's lips crashed into hers powerfully.

3333333333333333333333333

(Atlantis; Pegasus Galaxy; later)

John Sheppard, his team, and Major Lorne walked out of the Jumper Bay, and reached the Central Tower alone. Elizabeth didn't even need to ask anymore, because it was most apparent that their mission had failed. After the debriefing of Lorne's team, the Colonel had expressed a desire to meet whoever had scared a Hive Queen so much. After all, maybe they could convince him to help them. He would be a great asset. To this purpose, Elizabeth had agreed to sent SGA-1 out in a cloaked Jumper to find those hotsprings. Cloaked, so that they wouldn't scare the strangers away. Major Lorne had accompanied them to identify the people that had helped him and his team.

Not that they had expected to find anyone else at the hotsprings, but they thought that with the presence of a familiar face it might turn out easier to form a bond of trust with those people. Of course, they'd have to find them first.

"This was a complete waste of my precious time," Rodney commented indignantly.

"You didn't find them?" Elizabeth asked, expecting the answer.

"Of course we didn't find them. It was almost dark when we set out, and who would stay in the wilderness, even if there are hotsprings, after dark. That's-"

"We did find traces of them, though. Apparently, they left just before we got there. Strangely enough, though, the Jumper didn't pick anything up. Nothing flew off the planet. They were just… gone…" Sheppard interrupted. He was about to go on, but didn't even get a word out when a strange whizzing filled the room, and a Big Blue Box flickered into existence near the Stargate.

"What the hell?" Ronon asked, and even he was too dumbfounded to raise his gun at the strange appareance.

"Police Public Call Box," Elizabeth read puzzled. "Wasn't that… in the 1950s?…60s?…"

The door suddenly sprung open, and out came… a math professor… Or someone who looked the part, anyway!

"There we are!" the man exclaimed joyously, a manic grin on his face. "Atlantis, City inhabited by the Lantians in the Pegasus Galaxy- well, originally it stood on Earth, but they had to move…"

"They moved an entire city?" a soft female voice asked as a young brunette popped her head out of the Blue Box.

**End of chapter 3!**

**A/N: A bit of Doctor/Rose fluff for good measure. And who's waiting for the Doctor's ramble?! :)  
Please review!**


	4. Meet 'n Greet

_**New Horizons**_

**Fandom:** Doctor Who; Stargate (Atlantis, mostly)… some Torchwood

**Pairing:** 10/Rose, mentions of 10.5/Rose, possibly a bit of Shep/Weir

**Rated:** T (might go up in the course of the story)

**Warnings: **unbeta-ed

**Full Summary: **Rose is pregnant. The Doctor knows it. The TARDIS knows it. Only, Rose doesn't. And what happens when the Doctor Who and Torchwood Crew have- albeit seperately- a meet and greet with Stargate Command, or it's Atlantis branch?!

**Spoilers:** This is the sequel to my post Journey's End Reunion fic 'How Long Is Forever?', so there are spoilers up until there (takes place about seven months after the end of that fic). As for Stargate Atlantis, I'd say anything up to the middle of the third season is fair game…Bit of season 10 spoilers for SG-1

**Chapter 4: Meet n' Greet?**

"What the hell?" Ronon asked, and even he was too dumbfounded to raise his gone at the strange appareance.

"Police Public Call Box," Elizabeth read puzzled. "Wasn't that… in the 1950s?… 60s?…"

The door suddenly sprung open, and out came… a math professor… Or someone who looked the part, anyway!

"There we are!" the man exclaimed joyfully, a manic grin on his face. "Atlantis, City inhabited by the Lantians in the Pegasus Galaxy- well, originally it stood on Earth, but they had to move…"

"They moved an entire city?" a soft female voice asked as a young brunette popped her head out of the Blue Box.

"Stardrive," the math-professor-look-alike answered. "Although not naturally of alteran origin, the city is shaped after their design- my people gave her to them as a baby coral; as a gift to strengthen the treaty(1). Basically, it's a ship as well as a city. Good thing too, or the Lantians wouldn't have been able to flee from the plague the Ori sent them. They were the same people once, called Alterans, but they had different views on how to live their lifes. The dispute escalated, even though the Lantians refused to fight- they were quite smart, sometimes. Instead, they left and rebuild their culture on Earth, but had to leave again in the end, and came here, where they brought about their own demise by creating the Wraith. Accidentally, mind you."

The young woman, who had still not come out of the strange box, was listening intently to her companion's monolouge. Still, she had been unable not to notice the vast amount of soldiers with really big-looking guns around them. As she surveyed the group, her gaze got stuck on a familiar face- a man, tall, dark and handsome, sparkling bluish-green eyes, just-out-of-bed dishevelled hair. She stomped on the feelings of joy and trust, reminding herself that she did not know _this_ John Sheppard. Turning back to her Lifemate,-officially now, she could squal in joy, and yet yell at him in frustration at the same time- she realized that he was still rambling on about the former inhabitants of the city.

"Clever people, they were! Most brilliant human race, ever!" he was stating manically happy, turning to look around himself. "Oh, look, a Stargate! Haven't seen one in- oh, ages! The Lantians invented them. They create a stable, artificial wormhole, through which you can travel large distances in seconds. Mind you, a bit primitive way to travel the galaxies…and pretty unsafe. If that wormhole goes through a black hole, ending up stuck forever in a paralell universe suddenly becomes the best case scenario."

"Did he just call the Ancients…primitive?" John asked no one in particular. Unfortunately, this finally drew the stranger's attention on him.

"And you!" He exclaimed, running over to John to give him a bear-hug, taking the battle-hardened Air Force Colonel by surprise. The surrounding marines finally raised their weapons, but a sign from their superior made it clear that he didn't want the stranger shot. "Stargate Command, the Atlantis Expedition. Humans from Earth, so far out here. Brilliant. Really brave, although other than that you're completely mad. You should pack your backs, and fly back home!"

"What?" Rodney cut in.

The stranger turned to his friend.

"And you wonder why I call you humans stupid apes?!" he toldthe woman behind him, and she grinned. "Humans, why can't you guys stick to something simple for once. Like, I don't know, exploring your own solar system before you go gallivanting off into other galaxies… Always sticking your noses into things that are none of your concern, and never stopping to think that things might work differently in different places. Never ready to change your ways, are you? Like with the Wraith… They've got the right to live as well, you know, but of course that's of no nevermind to you… Why did you come here, eh?…Let me tell you: because it was there… Brilliant! Stupid. Arrogant. Irresponsible. But brilliant. Oh, I know why I love you stupid apes so much!"

And he gave a very confused John another hug.

"Yeah, sorry, he likes to insult species when he's frustrated…or excited," the brunette informed them with a giggle when she noticed the desperate glance John Sheppard was sending her. "Just give him a hug, and he'll be happy to leave you alone for anything shiny or otherwisely intresting."

Shrugging, John did what he had been told, just as the man who still had his arms around the Colonel protested his friend's assessment of his character. To this, the young woman replied to everyone's surprise- although, why they were surprised by anything this man did anymore, they didn't understand- that he had, 'after all' licked a door once. The man protested, explaining something or other with a hastily spit out series of very big words barely anyone could make any sense of, before finally letting John go when Elizabeth suggested them to be escorted to a 'room'- the cell, really- while they decided what should be done.

"Right!" the man exclaimed. He turned quickly towards his companion, which made his coat fly around with a loud swishing sound. He took her hand, and moved over to the nearest soldier. "Come on, then. Take us to this prison cell, where we can wait for your leader's decision."

The pinstriped man's grin seemed to confuse the soldier even more, but he did just as he was told. Three more marines followed as the Lieutenant led the way, surrounding their two 'guests', and therefore unable to escape as the stranger started explaining all the new things they came across on their way to the holding cell. The soldiers were just grateful that the man wasn't bouncing around anymore. They kind of liked him, he had this aura around him that made them trust him, and none of them wanted to have to shoot him, or even just accidentally hurt either of them. The young woman that had apparently travelled with him for quite a while was full of questions, her curiousity sparked by every tiny little detail. Even things the members of the expedition usually passed by without noticing. She even chatted with them, asking them about their views on things, and if they were happy being here. If it had come to feel like home?!

If that had startled the soldiers, the maheym that would start once they were inside the cell was going to shock them…

33333333333333333333333

(Conference Room)

"And you're sure that's him?" McKay asked doubtfully. After all, Crazy Pinstripes hardly looked of very Wraith-threatening quality.

"Definitely," Major Lorne answered as patiently as he could after hearing the most insufferable scientist of the Atlantis Expedition ask him this question for about the seventh time, not that he was counting… "Although, he was different when he spoke to the Wraith… more…"

"Serious?" John suggested amusedly.

"Yes," Lorne replied thankfully.

"Even if, I don't see why anyone should be scared of him, and you said that the Wraith were downright terrified!" Rodney muttered, unconvinced.

"I must say," Elizabeth agreed. "He looks like he couldn't harm a fly. I have a…"

"Safe feeling around him?" John piped up helpfully again, and the dark-haired woman inclined her head in his direction with a smile. "Me too. It's weird, it feels like you should trust him, but… I also get a sense of something dangerous around him. Not dangerous for us, just… dangerous, powerful…"

"Well, he did say his enemies would call him The Oncoming Storm," Teyla spoke up for the first time, since the discussion had started. There was a shadow on her face, a spark of recognition with a dash of doubt. "There is a legend amongst my people…of an ancient race. Older than even the Ancestors. The Time Lords. The stories say that they were sworn to never interfere, only watch as the universe would grow old. Only, one man was different. One man who had forsaken the ways of his people to set out and help wherever he would find injustice amongst the stars…a nameless traveller. Who would set out to become… The Wanderer. The Man Without A Home… The Lonely God."

Silence fell between them. Somehow they found it hard and easy to believe that this man was that Traveller all at once.

"I know those stories too. The hero from those stories was the hero of every boy's youth on Sateda. Everyone wanted to be like him. Powerful and just. A fighter, but a carer too," Ronon said, a glint of memory in his eyes. "My grandfather often told me about this man, and as a kid I always wondered why he wouldn't come to save us from the Wraith. I stopped believing in his existence after a while."

"And you think that might be him?" Elizabeth asked the both of them.

Before either could answer, John had stood to his feet.

"Why don't we go ask him? And if he is, then maybe Ronon will finally get his answer, although he was pretty clear when talking to Lorne, and his men," the Colonel said, marching off immediately after. He was never one to just sit around, and discuss things. He was more for the practical approach! Once outside the Conference Room, and sure that everyone was following, he saw seven marines struggling to move the Big Blue Box their two guests had arrived in away from behind the Stargate. The strangers had parked it right infront of the window wall.

McKay walked past him to the nearby Radek.

"How long have they been trying? I mean, how hard can it be to move a tiny blue box out of the Gate Room?"

"You try then," the other scientist replied. "That thing isn't moving."

"Well, we're just going to ask the owner, then," John said while patting Zelenka on the back.

"There's more," Radek made them stop.

"What more?" Elizabeth was curious now.

"Suddenly, all the lantian texts have turned english or other languages depending on who looks upon them, and then there are those strange circular patterns on the main monitor," Zelenka informed them, pointing at the nearest big screen, which was indeed playing a series of strange symbols in an endless repeat.

"Is it a language?" Teyla wondered.

"I think so," Zelenka replied. "We're as of yet unable to translate it, though."

They were silent for a minute when Lorne realized something.

"What is this noise?…It sounds like…humming…"

"Ah, yes, that has me puzzled more than anything. The city is generating it, but we don't know why."

"Is it interfering with any of the city's functions?" John asked, but Zelenka shook his head.

"We better go ask our guests what's going on," Elizabeth concluded, ushering everyone towards the holding cell their new friends had been directed to. The Lieutenant who had led the two strangers away was waiting for them infront of it, and he had a look of near despair, then incredible joy as he spotted them, on his face. In his hands were the male stranger's clothes, it seemed. "What are you doing with those, Lieutenant?"

Elizabeth had her stern voice going, which made the soldier look at Colonel Sheppard for help.

"I don't understand how he's doing it, Sir, Ma'am," the young man informed them, voice desperate, the look on his face half-crazed with astonishment. "I mean, we took his coat, then his suit jacket, his shirt, his shoes- hell, even his tie, and he's still doing it!… We would've taken his pants too, but when he flushed bright scarlet as we made that intention known, we thought better of it… And he's still doing it! It's not even anything offensive, or dangerous, or hostile… that, I could deal with! But this… It's driving me nuts, Sir!"

"What exactly is he still doing, Lieutenant?" Major Lorne intervened, trying to calm his marine down. To get a marine to the brink of a nervous breakdown in such a short time- that man really was dangerous…

The marine sighed.

"You better see for yourselves, Sirs, Ma'am," the Lieutenant replied. "You'd never believe me if I told you."

With a swish of his hand, the door opened, making everybody's jaw drop at the sight…

**End of chapter 4!**

**A/N: Voilá, a ramble a la Doctor! I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a comment, and tell me what you think.**

**(1) I got that particular idea when I first thought about how Atlantis reacts to people's sort as if 'she' had a consciousness of her own in connection to Doctor Who and the TARDIS. Please don't kill me!**


	5. Two Doctors

_**New Horizons**_

**Fandom:** Doctor Who; Stargate (Atlantis, mostly)… some Torchwood

**Pairing:** 10/Rose, mentions of 10.5/Rose, possibly a bit of Shep/Weir

**Rated:** T (might go up in the course of the story)

**Warnings: **unbeta-ed

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DW; Stargate, Torchwood or Pride and Prejudice (don't even own a copy of the latter, sadly)

**Full Summary: **Rose is pregnant. The Doctor knows it. The TARDIS knows it. Only, Rose doesn't. And what happens when the Doctor Who and Torchwood Crew have- albeit seperately- a meet and greet with Stargate Command, or it's Atlantis branch?!

**Spoilers:** This is the sequel to my post Journey's End Reunion fic 'How Long Is Forever?', so there are spoilers up until there (takes place about seven months after the end of that fic). As for Stargate Atlantis, I'd say anything up to the middle of the third season is fair game…

**Chapter 5: Two Doctors **

"We better go ask our guests what's going on," Elizabeth concluded, ushering everyone towards the holding cell their new friends had been directed to. The Lieutenant who had led the two strangers away was waiting for them infront of it, and he had a look of near despair, then incredible joy as he spotted them, on his face. In his hands were the male stranger's clothes, it seemed. "What are you doing with those, Lieutenant?"

Elizabeth had her stern voice going, which made the soldier look at Colonel Sheppard for help.

"I don't understand how he's doing it, Sirs, Ma'am," the young man informed them, voice desperate, the look on his face half-crazed with astonishment. "I mean, we took his coat, then his suit jacket, his shirt, his shoes- hell, even his tie, and he's still doing it!… We would've taken his pants too, but when he flushed bright scarlet as we made that intention known, we thought better of it… And he's still doing it! It's not even anything offensive, or dangerous, or hostile… that, I could deal with! But this… It's driving me nuts, Sir!"

"What exactly is he still doing, Lieutenant?" Major Lorne intervened, trying to calm his marine down. To get a marine to the brink of a nervous breakdown in such a short time- that man really was dangerous…

The marine sighed.

"You better see for yourselves, Sirs, Ma'am," the Lieutenant replied. "You'd never believe me if I told you."

With a swish of his hand, the door opened, making everybody's jaw drop at the sight…

_(about an hour earlier)_

"Looks a bit too sterile for my liking," the girl announced as soon as she laid eyes on the cell. "Still, at least I'm not getting an infection like that time on Gravidon III again. That was nasty, couldn't go anywhere in a week!"

"You tell me," the stranger chuckled. "I was the one who had to take care of you, while you were shivering, and trembling, and vomiting… And the feverish delusions!"

The brunette glared at him for a moment, but he met her gaze evenly, and soon enough both errupted into peals of laughter. They shared a short hug, before sitting down at the end of the cell opposite to it's door. When one of the marines guarding them questioned if they often ended up in the dungeons of some planet or other, the pair just shrugged with another laugh as they leaned back against the bars.

"What was that flickering thing?" the young woman inquired suddenly. "It looked like a force field, or something."

"It was," the man in the pinstripes replied cheerily. "The Lantians were pretty advanced, considering…"

He trailed off, making her grin again.

"That they were humans?" she asked as if she didn't know.

"Yup!" he cheered, popping the 'p' with all the vigor he could muster.

She giggled, shaking her head.

"But… if they could create a force field, why the bars? Wouldn't it be more effective to use a force field bubble-thingy?"

"Oh, yes! Brilliant observation!" the man chirped, gazing at his companion/friend/something more- who knew with those two- proudly. "But you see, that's the brilliance of you humans! Brilliance in simplicity! Using bars **and** a force field seems ridiculous, but it actually serves a clever purpose. You see, if they'd only use a force field, they'd have to deactivate the whole thing everytime they needed to feed the person, which would make it easier to escape. Therfore, the Lantians combined a force field with your usual bars, because if you have a cage, you have a door, and when you open it, the other three walls remain in place. The force field around it is just an added security, like a bonus. A force field is only good if you intend to keep people in the cell for a long, long time, preferably in stasis…"

"So, that you wouldn't have to feed them three times a day," the woman concluded.

"Three! Ha! For you humans, maybe, but if you've got a Felronian as a prisoner, you'd have to deactivate a force field a lot more than that- let's say about… 18 times in your average galactical day."

They returned to laughing as if over a private joke, their bodies practically shaking with their giddiness, while the soldiers guarding them decided to store the information in case it might come in handy in the future. Lieutenant Nash couldn't help the smile that came to his lips as a thought crossed his mind: people could probably learn more from this man's rambling, than from the monthly lectures of Dr. Rodney McKay himself. They had been introduced to ensure that everyone knew what certain devices did, and how to handle them- or nor handle them, if they were dangerous, or their purpose unknown.

Nash shook his head. He barely heard the girl's "I'm hungry", but when he looked up again, about to offer her to get something from the mess hall if she told him what she'd like, it had happened. The other three marines had stopped dead in their tracks, and were staring at the pair with wide eyes. Nash did the same. The pinstriped man had stood up, and layed out a table blanket between him and his friend, muttering something along the lines of "Can't have that", a smile on his face. Now he was seating himself beside the blanket, pulling out something that resembled a tomato.

"It's a fruit from Felron. Doesn't have much taste, but it's sufficiently nutricious I guess… Although, there is a bit of a debate on…but it should… hmm." The stranger looked deep in thought for a moment. Then he put down the fruit, and rummaged through his pocket some more, pulling something the solders hadn't seen in a good long time: a banana. "Ah, there it is! Never go anywhere without a banana! Good source of potassium."

He offered it to the hysterically laughing brunette. She took it from him, and her fingers brushed against his hand. The two newcomers looked at each other for a moment. Something seemed to pass between them as the brunette began to lean towards her companion. Nash could see the stranger gulp, and there was something torn in the look of his eyes.

"Anyway! How about a game. We seem to have a bit of time to kill, eh?" the man continued hastily, putting some distance between the two of them again, then bringing forth a rather large chess board, and the much needed figures.

"No fair, you've much more experience than me in this game," the girl complained- apparently about his choice of game, but everyone in the room knew better. The hurt look that crossed her features would speak volumes even to someone blind!

Something was very off about this couple…

"You've got a point there. Well, it's what you get for being around when it was invented," Pinstripes mumbled, shrugging off his coat to look through his suit jackets. He presented her with a set of cards. (Finally something that should actually fit it's pocket) "Aha! How about a few rounds of poker, then?"

"Sure," his friend replied with a frustrated sigh.

The cell door opened.

"Excuse me," Lieutenant Nash said. "But I need to take your coat, and your suit jacket with me for inspection."

The stranger looked at him dumbfounded for a moment, then grinned.

"Well, if you must, you must," he amended, and for some reason Nash was glad that the man didn't put up a fight. He was sort-of scary, and the marine didn't even know why. "But I want it back, you hear me. I love my coat, and my suit."

"Of course, sir," the Lieutenant gulped, a bit creeped out by the seriousness in the other man's voice.

"Good," the stranger replied gently. "Now, back to the game… Oh, but we're missing the chips… for a game of poker you need chips… Uhm, could I… just a moment…"

And without waiting for Lieutenant Nash's answer, he grabbed hold of his coat, and stuck his arm into one pocket. Then the other. Finally finding what he was looking for, he grinned manically at Nash again, before turning back to his friend. As if a thought struck him, he pulled something round out of the pocket in his shirt. Round and red, and handed it over to the girl on the ground.

"Here," he said gently. "An apple a day keeps the doctor away- well, your average doctors anyway!"

Nash didn't miss the girl's pained murmur: "Seems to work on you quite well, too, Doctor..."

The "Doctor" gave no sign of having heard.

Instead he shrugged out of his shirt, along with his tie, and layed it in the Lieutenant's hands. Looking down at himself, he noticed his converse, and handed those over as well. Once this was done, the formerly pinstriped man seemed happy to go back to his game of poker, where his friend was already waiting, doubling over with laughter as she held her sides, and tried to regain her breath.

"Uhm, sir…" Lieutenant Nash finally piped up, when he realized the absurdity of the situation. "I think we should take a look at your pants as well, sir."

Silence fell in the room. The stranger's head shot up as he mumbled something. His otherwisely pale skin became flushed with deep red, and Nash understood the situation immediately- marines weren't as thick as people believed, after all- and refrained from carrying out that idea. The man hadn't come up with anything dangerous yet, so he supposed that it was okay. The impression Lieutenant Nash had gotten of them in the short time that he knew them, was a peacefully curious one anyway. They obviously didn't want to harm anyone, even though Nash had the slight suspicion that this guy could do much worse than the Wraith, should he want to.

But he obviously didn't. He'd saved Major Lorne and his men, therefore Nash was willing to go on a little faith here. When the stranger pulled out a copy of 'Pride and Prejudice' from his pocket, the Lieutenant made a bee line for the door, though…

33333333333333333333333

_(present time)_

Elizabeth Weir, John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, Ronon Dex, Teyla Emmagan, and Evan Lorne continued to gape at their guests- one of whom was half-naked- for a few more minutes. If the pair had noticed them, they didn't show any sign, happy to play poker for a little while longer. The brunette's triumphant cry finally snapped the six new arrivals out of their trance.

Elizabeth cleared her throat loudly, and the pair looked up.

"Oh, hello!" the man said with a large smile. "Does that mean I can have my coat back. I love my coat!"

Without answering, Dr. Weir gave the Lieutenant a sign. The marines sighed in relief when realization set it that the situation would be handled by someone else now. Elizabeth had never seen any of them with their shoulders as 'slumped' as these ones. She quickly allowed them to retreat, and before anyone could blink, Nash's men were out the door. Their leader followed as soon as he had handed the stranger his clothes. With a small flush in his cheeks, their visitor set to get his clothes back on, while the young woman beside him snickered loudly at his embarrassment.

"Not funny," he muttered.

"Very funny," she retorted with another giggle.

The man shook his head, and returned his attention back to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth Weir," he announced to everyone's astonishment, even his companion's. "Haven't seen you in a while…then again, haven't seen _you_ at all, until now, have I?!"

"Pardon?" was all the leader of the expedition could come up with.

The man grinned manically, and waved her question off, mumbling something of 'altered timelines'. She decided to drop it- for the moment.

"How did you get here?" McKay piped up immediately.

The stranger looked puzzled.

"In my ship. You saw it appear, you were there," he answered as if Rodney was a bit thick. John snickered at this.

"That box?!" said scientist snorted.

"Oi, don't knock it!" both strangers growled at him. "That's our home."

"Bit small," Ronon commented.

"It's bigger on the inside," the man said in a 'well, duh' voice. The woman smacked him on the arm, earning herself a rather whiny "Ouch!" and "What was that for?!". She shook her head at him, murmuring something that sounded suspiciously like 'rude again', to which he replied in an even breathier voice. What he said was lost to everyone but his friend.

"Bigger on the inside?" Rodney made himself known again. "That's impossible."

"Nah, just a bit unlikely," the woman told him with a smile.

"The amounts of power needed would be… astronomical."

"Nothing a bit of rift energy can't handle," Pinstripes shrugged.

"Rift what?" Rodney barked.

"Energy. A rift is a crack in the fabric of time and space, and don't bother asking how that works. You wouldn't understand. Not in a million years."

"Could you tell us who you are?" Teyla chimed in helpfully, trying, as always, to make peace when she noticed how red Rodney was with anger, and how close John and Ronon had come to laugh their… behinds… off.

"A dungeon isn't exactly the best place for introductions, is it?" the man smiled back as his attention turned to her. A frown appeared on both their faces for but a moment asif they were trying to chase a song out of their heads that had gotten stuck there. Suddenly the man smiled indulgently, apparently recognizing whatever had puzzled him, and set his gaze back on Elizabeth. "Shall we take this someplace else? Your office, for example? That is, assuming that you have one, of course…"

Funny, it didn't sound like a question…

Elizabeth nodded, a smile of her own forming on her face. Whoever this man was, he was definitely likable, charming. She couldn't shake the feeling that he was dangerous if he wanted to be, just as she couldn't help but trust him. It was like a strange sort of aura, like a parent. Able to punish you for your wrongdoings, but always gentle and loving towards you, even when displeased with your behaviour. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she asked him and his friend to come along, and moved slowly down the hallways, leading the way, when the man finally introduced them.

"I'm the Doctor, by the way."

"Doctor Who?" McKay spoke up again, indignant.

"No, just the Doctor."

"What do you mean 'just the Doctor'," the scientist continued to bicker. "A doctor of what?"

"Oh, of everything."

"That's ridiculous. How can one be a doctor of everything. What does it say on your PhD?"

"I don't have one. My people didn't have this kind of system- and where would be the point, anyway. Everyone would have thousands of PhDs then. That would be just ridiculous; we'd never gotten to the name behind the title when adressing each other, and everyone would feel as if they were spoken to. What a phenomenal waste of time! So, like I was saying, I'm the Doctor, and this is Rose Tyler."

Elizabeth noticed that he was talking about his people in past tense, but didn't dare comment on it.

"Doctor Rose Tyler, actually," the woman piped up.

"Really, what are _you_ a doctor off?" both McKay and 'the Doctor' asked, surpised, although only McKay insisted on putting a rude amount of his incredulous tone to the 'you' in that sentence.

"Planetology is my area of expertise. Had to get one in physics for that too, though," she announced.

"Planetology? Never heard of it," McKay sounded dubious.

"Not on Earth, anyway," 'the Doctor' added, before he went pale.

"Not on this universe's Earth, no, but as you remember-" this was obviously directed at the Doctor- "I got stuck on a parallel Earth, twice!"

She sent him a sharp glare.

"You'll never let me live that down, will you…"

That wasn't a question either.

"Never ever!" she admitted cheekily. "Anyway, I got stuck on a parallel Earth, twice, for a total of about 15 years, so I had a lot of time to kill. That universe ran ahead of this one, the Earth was more advanced in technology and research, and they had Planetology as an optional course at university. Had to go through physics, and astrophysics too, but it was worth it. Quite a fascinating subject, Planetology, re-a-ll…Oh, I feel dizzy…"

Suddenly, she collapsed.

**End of chapter 5!**

**A/N: Uh oh, what's happening to Rose? And why is the Doctor not having hot, passionate sex with her?! I loved that review by the way. I almost changed the chapterto fit it, but it wouldn't have fit in with the rest of my story, so...sorry, I couldn't do it.**

**Please review, and tell me what you think.**


	6. Alive and Kicking

_**New Horizons**_

**Fandom:** Doctor Who; Stargate (Atlantis, mostly)… some Torchwood

**Pairing:** 10/Rose, mentions of 10.5/Rose, possibly a bit of Shep/Weir

**Rated:** T (might go up in the course of the story)

**Warnings: **unbeta-ed

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DW; Stargate, Torchwood

**Full Summary: **Rose is pregnant. The Doctor knows it. The TARDIS knows it. Only, Rose doesn't. And what happens when the Doctor Who and Torchwood Crew have a meet and greet with Stargate Command, or it's Atlantis branch?!

**Spoilers:** This is the sequel to my post Journey's End Reunion fic 'How Long Is Forever?', so there are spoilers up until there (takes place about seven months after the end of that fic). As for Stargate Atlantis, I'd say anything up to the middle of the third season is fair game…

**Chapter 6: Alive and Kicking**

"Planetology is my area of expertise. Had to get one in physics for that too, though," she announced.

"Planetology? Never heard of it," McKay sounded dubious.

"Not on Earth, anyway," 'the Doctor' added, before he went pale.

"Not on this universe's Earth, no, but as you remember-" this was obviously directed at the Doctor- "I got stuck on a parallel Earth, twice!"

She sent him a sharp glare.

"You'll never let me live that down, will you…"

That wasn't a question either.

"Never!" she admitted cheekily. "Anyway, I got stuck on a parallel Earth, twice, for a total of about 15 years, so I had a lot of time to kill. That universe ran ahead of this one, the Earth was more advanced in technology and research, and they had Planetology as an optional course at university. Had to go through physics, and astrophysics too, but it was worth it. Quite a fascinating subject, Planetology, re-a-ll…Oh, I feel dizzy…"

Suddenly, she collapsed.

The Doctor was at her side instantly, breaking her fall by enveloping her in his arms. Swiftly, he whisked her off her so unsteady feet. Once he had secured her in his grasp, he rushed in the opposite direction of where their group had been going before, mumbling something about remembering the basic layout of the city. The pinstriped man found his way to the medical bay easily( which had nothing to do whatsoever with the fact that, surprisingly, it turned out to be just around the corner- "Not where we left it," Sheppard commented), and layed his companion down on one of the free beds.

Carson Beckett was with them in a blink to take a first look at his newest patient, but the Doctor ushered him away. Bringing forth what only Lorne recognized as the 'flashy silver pen' their guest had given Rose to free him and his men with, he pointed with the blue end towards the young lady. A loud whizzing sound could be heard throughout the medical bay as the Doctor trailed the blue light up and down his friend's body.

Carson, surprised and slightly confused at not being able to care for his patient, mouthed a silent 'What?' to Elizabeth and the others, but only got several shrugs in response. Usually, the appareance of a 'flashy pen' would get a much more cautious reaction, but the device was not pointed towards them, and it didn't seem to harm the brunette on the bed. Plus, the guy had saved one of their teams, so apparently he didn't wish any harm to befall them.

"AHA!" the Doctor suddenly shouted.

"Wha-what?" McKay cried out in indignation. He'd jumped up at the sudden outburst.

"Nothing. Just found out why Rose collapsed. Lack of nutrition. I knew I should've given her the Felron fruit. Much more nutritious then a banana and an apple. Although, bananas are good. Good source of potassium, but still… Terrastral humans! You guys just don't know how to feed yourselves healthily! It's always 'junkfood'. Why would someone even eat something with a name so… 'junk'…unhealthy… It's always chips, chips, chips… Chips, chips with small sausages, fish 'n chips…" He suddenly turned to look at them. "No, sorry, you americans call them 'french fries', right?"

The little group infront of him wasn't sure if they were meant to answer, but nodded their heads anyway. They couldn't help the small smiles that came to their lips- except for McKay who wasn't happy with the stranger's constant babbling at all- it was just so adorable how the Doctor seemed to disapprove of certain things in their culture, and yet always sounded so happy rambling on and on about it.

Speaking of which…

"Always 'french fries', then. And burgers, and hot dogs, and Rassilon knows what else you stuff into your stomach that really isn't food as much as it is a chemical weapon of mass destruction," the messy-haired man continued. "There's so many wonderful things to eat on your world, and you prefer the 'junkfood'… And then Rose wonders why I call you humans stupid apes! Even the Lantians knew better, silly little apes that they were…"

"Again with the rudeness," came a groggy voice from the bed.

"Good, this time I meant every word," the Doctor replied, turning around with an infectious grin the brunette soon adopted too. "Feeling better?"

"Not really. Still dizzy? Wha' happened?" Rose asked, voice slurred.

"Why do you think have I been going on about terrestral eating habits?"

"Because it just popped up in your mind one minute, and you found the topic so fascinating," Rose suggested with mischief in her eyes.

"Oh, come on, Rose, I'm not that fickle!" the Doctor whined like a little boy.

His companion raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, alright. Fine. Maybe sometimes, but not this time. You passed out due to lack of nutrition. My fault, sorry, should've given you the Felron fruit instead of the banana- although-"

"Bananas are good?" Rose questioned.

"Yeah," the Doctor breathed embarrassedly.

Rose's eyes narrowed.

"What are you not telling me?" she wanted to know.

"Nothing…"

"Is that like when you say that a place is completely safe, and we still end up running for our lifes?" Rose glowered.

"Uh, no. No, no, definitely no. More like I say a place is completely safe, and full of flowers, and then it turns out we landed on a beach. Still nice, still safe," the Doctor said uncomfortably. Rose's suspicion didn't leave, and by now even their observers found the man's behaviour a bit strange. Even for him... "Look, Rose, it's nothing to worry about. Scout's honour. I've never been a scout, mind, but you know what I mean. It really is just a lack of nutrition. I'll explain later, alright?! For now, you need to eat this!"

And he held the tomato-like fruit under her nose, which scrunched up in distaste.

"But you said it tastes like nothing."

"Yeah, well… you'd rather faint again?" the Doctor asked seriously.

"We could always go to the mess hall," Elizabeth suggested diplomatically.

"Oh, yeah, I'd really like to have a sandwhich," Rose jumped up at the prospect.

"Have all of you forgotten what I said only minutes ago about 'junkfood'…" the Doctor complained. "Military food is never especially healthy, Rose. I'd really prefer if you'd eat the fruit. Please, I have to insist."

She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"How about we compromise."

"How?" Good, the Doctor was curious.

"We go to the mess hall, I slice the fruit- assuming that they trust me enough to give me a knife- and eat the fruit with the sandwhich. Since it doesn't taste like anything, it can't ruin the flavour, and I'd still eat it," Rose told him hopefully, pouting. The Doctor seemed undecided, but all she had to do was turn up the charm of her pout, and he would cave. She knew this from experience.

"Oh, alright. You've got yourself a deal, missy," Pinstripes finally gave in.

33333333333333333333333333

"Not again!" Gwen exclaimed.

The rift had been strangely more active in the past few days than it had been ever since they opened it, and accidentally released Abbadon. After the ceremony, the Doctor had taken a look at it, and even analyzed it with the TARDIS computers. He had come to the conclusion that it was just a phase caused by several solar flares of the Earth's sun, and a few suns in neighbouring solar systems. Still, he'd advised them to call him if it got out of hand.

It hadn't. Not yet, anyway.

But the constant fluctuation of the rift had brought on more 'UFO' and alien sightings than ever. Torchwood and UNIT were having a hard time keeping everything covered. They were always on the run, or rather on the chase after some rift-induced visitor or other. Add to that, that UNIT was still trying to organize the most important conference in Earth's history, and Jack's incessant moaning about having to go, and you didn't find it difficult to understand that Torchwood Three was less than happy when another report of a loose alien came in.

"Unfortunately…" Ianto answered his comrade with a sigh.

"Ugh, fine… What is it this time?"

"Not sure yet. All I can say is that it looks humanoid, if a bit pale. Male. White hair. Leather clothing. And he seems to have some sort of ritual marks on his face. Supposedly pretty disoriented too," Mickey informed them from where he was sitting on his computer. "Didn't put up any fight, though, when the police arrested him. One of the officers states in his report that it seemed to recognize them, somehow…"

There were a few seconds of silence, before Gwen and Mickey could see Ianto running frantically to his typed files. Grabbing out one of them seemingly at random, he opened it to pull out a photograph. When he held it up, his teammates could see that it was made of a man with long dishevelled white hair, and an eerily milky skin. Bright yellow eyes stared back at them, looking so vividly as if the creature itself would stand infront of them.

"Does it look a bit like this?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah, I suppose it does," Mickey replied, frowning.

"What does what?" came Jack's voice from the entrance as he, Jenny and Martha dragged an escaped Weevil into the hub, and towards the cells.

Ianto gulped.

"I think we might have a Wraith at the Police station," he told his both and their doctor.

Jack looked so shell-shocked, he didn't do anything for a moment. Martha had to keep the Weevil under control all on her own, because Jack's grip in the beast's arm had immediately slackened at hearing Ianto's words. Jenny jumped in to help her. As soon as Jack had regained some control, he ordered Mickey to take the Weevil to it's cell, then stay linked in on CCTV, in case anything else 'popped up'.

"The rest, with me!" Jack ordered. Then he paused on his way out. "And Jenny, call the Doctor. I hate to interrupt their not-quite-honeymoon in Atlantis, but this is a bit of a situation we've got ourselves here. We could use some help."

33333333333333333

Rose kept her promise, and sliced her fruit to eat on top of everything else she could not quite identify that was in her sandwhich. Still, she took a big bite, relishing in the amounts of- most likely artificial- flavours. There was nothing better than 'junkfood' to have your tongue make flips inside your mouth in ecstasy. She chose to ignore the Doctor's disgusted gaze as he watched her. He wasn't that high on her list right now. Something had changed between them. Before their Bonding, she had even begun to doubt the Doctor's love for her, even though she could feel it slipping into her mind through her link with the TARDIS. She had the strong suspicion that the 'old girl' did that on purpose.

Still, something was wrong, and the Doctor wouldn't even acknowledge it!

"So, maybe you could explain a few things to us?" John Sheppard's voice piped up, distracting Rose from her darkened thoughts. Her eyes locked onto his face in a second, and she couldn't help the feeling of familarity between them, even though she hadn't met _him_, exactly.

"Like?" the Doctor asked, puzzled.

"Like who you are, and what you're doing here?" McKay snapped.

"Why can't we move that tiny Blue Box you came in?" This was Ronon.

"How come all the lantian texts are suddenly english or something else, and what are those circular patterns on our major display," Elizabeth suggested.

"And why the Wraith were so afraid of you," Lorne chimed in.

"I already answered that question," the Doctor pointed out to him, holding up a hand when the Major opened his mouth to protest. "As for the others. I told you, I'm the Doctor, and this is Rose. We travel, all the time. After meeting Lorne and his men, she suggested we go see Atlantis, so here we are. I don't know exactly why you can't move the TARDIS, and I'll ask her later, if you like, but I suppose she just likes the view. Seriously, if you could choose between a big window-y place, and a cupboard, you'd stay were you are as well. As for the lantian texts, weren't they always in different Earth languages? Atlantis should be capapble of translating for you, but if she- for some reason- doesn't do it, then it's probably my TARDIS. Get's inside your head, and translates everything into your native language… well, almost everything! Sorry, she's a bit rude like that. And the circular patterns are probably letters in my native tongue. The only language the TARDIS will not translate without my specific permission. Don't even bother trying to translate it on your own, it's too complicated. I suppose it's just a greeting, but I can take a look at it, and then ask Atlantis to drop it, or at least give you back the option of working with your major screen."

When the Doctor was done talking, there was a moment of stunned silence.

"You're talking as if the city were alive," McKay noticed first, scoffing.

The Doctor gave him a 'well, duh' look.

"Maybe because she is?!" he suggested.

**End of chapter 6!**

**A/N: More Doctor rambles! Yay! :) I hope you liked it. Please review.**


	7. The Call and The Talk

_**New Horizons**_

**Fandom:** Doctor Who; Stargate (Atlantis, mostly)… some Torchwood

**Pairing:** 10/Rose, mentions of 10.5/Rose, possibly a bit of Shep/Weir

**Rated:** T (might go up in the course of the story)

**Warnings: **unbeta-ed

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DW; Stargate or Torchwood

**Full Summary: **Rose is pregnant. The Doctor knows it. The TARDIS knows it. Only, Rose doesn't. And what happens when the Doctor Who and Torchwood Crew have a meet and greet with Stargate Command, or it's Atlantis branch?!

**Spoilers:** This is the sequel to my post Journey's End Reunion fic 'How Long Is Forever?', so there are spoilers up until there (takes place about seven months after the end of that fic). As for Stargate Atlantis, I'd say anything up to the middle of the third season is fair game…

**Chapter 7: The Call and The Talk**

"So, maybe you could explain a few things to us?" John Sheppard's voice piped up, distracting Rose from her darkened thoughts. Her eyes locked onto his face in a second, and she couldn't help the feeling of familarity between them, even though she hadn't met _him_, exactly.

"Like?" the Doctor asked, puzzled.

"Like who you are, and what you're doing here?" McKay snapped.

"Why can't we move that tiny Blue Box you came in?" This was Ronon.

"How come all the lantian texts are suddenly english or something else, and what are those circular patterns on our major display," Elizabeth suggested.

"And why the Wraith were so afraid of you," Lorne chimed in.

"I already answered that question," the Doctor pointed out to him, holding up a hand when the Major opened his mouth to protest. "As for the others. I told you, I'm the Doctor, and this is Rose. We travel, all the time. After meeting Lorne and his men, she suggested we go see Atlantis, so here we are. I don't know exactly why you can't move the TARDIS, and I'll ask her later, if you like, but I suppose she just likes the view. Seriously, if you could choose between a big window-y place, and a cupboard, you'd stay were you are as well. As for the lantian texts, weren't they always in different Earth languages? Atlantis should be capapble of translating for you, but if she- for some reason- doesn't do it, then it's probably my TARDIS. Get's inside your head, and translates everything into your native language… well, almost everything! Sorry, she's a bit rude like that. And the circular patterns are probably letters in my native tongue. The only language the TARDIS will not translate without my specific permission. Don't even bother trying to translate it on your own, it's too complicated. I'll take a look at it, and then ask Atlantis to drop it, or at least give you back the option of working with your major screen."

When the Doctor was done talking, there was a moment of stunned silence.

"You're talking as if the city were alive," McKay noticed first, scoffing.

The Doctor gave him a_ 'well, duh'_ look.

"Maybe because she is?!" he suggested.

"Don't be ridiculous," Rodney snorted. "How could a machine be alive?! It's a thing." And then suddenly, he yelped in pain. "What just happened?"

"That was Atlantis," the Doctor replied matter-of-factly. "She doesn't like being called a 'thing'. She's got feelings, you know. You offended her, so she shocked you. Like I explained earlier in the Gate Room, I think, the Lantians got this city from my people. Well, to be precise, my people gave the Lantians a living baby coral from my home planet as a gift to strengthen the peace treaty. Well, it was more like a non-aggression treaty. Although my people, sitting on their high horses as they always did, would've probably rather have dubbed it a 'don't-do-something-stupid-and-we'll-be-happy-to-ignore-you treaty. They agreed on a few other things as well. The Lantians weren't allowed to study time travel for example. Of course, that didn't stop all of them."

At this, he cast Elizabeth a short glance.

"Wasn't nice being Janus once he'd returned to Earth, escaping the war…" the Doctor shrugged.

"So, the city is a living being?" Rodney summed the Doctor's rant up.

"Yup," he and Rose both chirped.

Stunned silence followed. Even as McKay had said aloud what they had all been thinking, none of the expedition members had actually expected it to be a correct assumption. They'd all thought that it was just this whole 'every ship is a she' thing that human psychology had come up with who knew when, and who was to say aliens didn't have the same way of thinking. But no, this Doctor had just implied that Atlantis, the city they had been living in for a good three years, was by all rights and means a living being, capable to think and feel for itself…herself, apparently.

The Doctor and Rose watched bemused as the implications of the Time Lord's statement sank into the brains of this little bunch of humans infront of them. Rose especially watched John Sheppard for his reaction, but just like his counterpart in the alternative universe, he was a master at hiding what was really going on in his head. Suddenly, she felt a cold hand envelop her wrist. Turning to look at the Doctor, she found him smiling at her manically, and whatever tension there had been between them for the past few months, was wiped away as she felt herself forced to return his grin.

"But…how?" Elizabeth Weir piped up.

"You mean to tell me that you've spent the better part of three years in this city, and you don't know?!" the Doctor shot back amusedly. This was entertaining. "How could you not be aware of this? She reacts to your thoughts after all! Have your showers never turned ice cold or scorchingly hot after you did something reckless with or in Atlantis but when someone came to check the plumbing everything seemed fine again? Have you never gotten lost on you way to somewhere, because the hallways were constantly switched around?… I mean, obviously she has never talked to you. Human brains aren't made for that level of telepathy, although…"

At this, he threw a meaningful glance at Teyla, who blushed slightly.

"You might have been capable, if a little invasive," the Time Lord commented, making the poor woman flush even darker with embarrassment. "Like back at the holding cell... It's usually considered rude just entering someone's mind unbidden. There's even a law against it, and the penalty is nothing to joke about. It's a massive invasion of privacy, after all. Although, there are a few situations in which it is allowed, and being someone's Home is definitely one of them. I wonder why she hasn't communicated with you…"

"Or maybe she has, and Ms. Emmagan just didn't realize it was Atlantis," Rose suggested thoughtfully.

The Doctor turned to look at her.

"Oh, brilliant, Rose Tyler!" he exclaimed with another grin. "Sorry- Doctor Tyler... So, any strange sightings on your part?"

Another moment of silence, and some head-shaking. Then…

"Well, there were those whales that gave us visions," John admitted. "I always wondered how a bunch of mammals-"

"They're fishs, actually," McKay chimed in.

"Fine, how a bunch of fishs could do that just by singing. Do you think that Atlantis was trying to… I dunno…translate?"

"If so, she did a horrible job!" Ronon scoffed.

"Maybe she was afraid what you'd do to her, if you found out that she was in your heads," Rose reminded them. "I know I freaked out when the Doctor told me that the TARDIS translated everything inside my mind."

Elizabeth nodded.

"And she probably wasn't too happy with us putting bombs on her," the dark-haired woman muttered, earning herself a horrified look from both the Doctor and Rose, which she answered with a guiltily apologetic one. "We didn't know…"

"Would it have mattered?" the Doctor asked seriously, scornfully. "Would you have refrained from doing so, had you only known? The Lantians didn't. They still installed a self-destruction mode. I'm surprised she didn't kick you out right away, although…with what she's been through, she probably just didn't want to be alone again."

Rose grabbed his hand, and squeezed it, while the expedition members avoided to look them in the eye. Only Rose knew that he had just been reliving the Time War and the loss of his people in his head, and that he had been alluding to that, instead of the time Atlantis spent at the bottom of the sea. Somehow, Atlantis was a part of his culture.

The tension was broken when her cell phone went of.

"How does that even work here?!" Rodney asked incredulously.

"With a bit of jiggery-pokery a cell phone can work anywhere in the universe," the Doctor told him smugly.

"Yes," Rose responded in the meantime, startled, but not nearly as startled as the looks she was receiving from the other humans at the table. "Yeah, we're there…No, not long…Uh, sure, I'll hand it over. Doctor, it's Jenny."

The Doctor practically ripped the phone from her.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice full of concern. A few minutes of silent listening passed, before the pinstriped alien spoke up again. "Alright, we're on our way."

He hung up.

"I'm sorry, but we'll have to cut this trip short, Rose. Something has come up, and we need to get back to see Jack immediately," he told his companion in the most 'I'm so sorry'-tone she'd ever heard. Rose nodded, and stood up. "I'm sorry, we can't stay any longer. But I'm sure we'll meet again. After all, I did promise Rose to visit you, and this hasn't been much of a visit yet, has it?! And I still need to look at that screen…"

"Why do you have to go?" Teyla asked.

"An emergency some friends need a little bit of help with," the Doctor replied already making his way out of the mess hall, before stopping dead in his tracks, and turning around. "I mean, it is okay that we go, right? Or are we prisoners? Do we have to make a run for it?"

He sounded so insecure, fumbling with his fingers as he did, Elizabeth almost wanted to laugh in his face, but knew that- for some reason- afterwards she would feel as if she had kicked a puppy.

"You're free to go," she said. She had decided to trust him practically the moment she had laid eyes on him. It was just the effect he seemed to have on people- well, humans anyway, even if he insulted them. "But please come visit again soon."

"Oh, we'll be seeing each other sooner than you think," the Doctor replied mysteriously, waggling his eyebrows at the group, before disappearing into his Blue Box, which in turn disappeared from sight.

How or when they had made it back to the Gate Room, none of them could fathom…

"That was definitely the weirdest thing that ever happened in Atlantis," Major Lorne said. "And we didn't even get half our questions answered."

"The humming is still there," Ronon noted.

"Apparently, Atlantis is done being shy," Sheppard added as their little group dissolved, leaving only him and their expedition leader to stare at the spot where the Doctor's ship had stood only seconds ago. "What do you think he meant when he said that we'd see each other again sooner than we think?"

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, a small smile etched onto her face.

"It doesn't really matter, does it? We're going to find out when the time comes."

"There's something else that bothers me," John admitted. "He said that he knew you, but then amended that he didn't know _you_… And Miss… I mean Doctor Tyler looked at me as if she recognized me…What was that about?"

Another shrug from the woman beside him.

"She might have known you in the alternative universe… As for the other mystery, I honestly have no idea... although he did mention Janus as if he knew him," she replied, before sighing. "If you'll excuse me. I have to tell everyone about the new development with the city, so that they won't think that I've gone crazy when they find me apologizing to the ceiling.(1)"

At this statement, John could've sworn that he heard the city _purr_.

33333333333333333333

(on board of the TARDIS)

"Doctor, wait."

Rose's arm shot out to stop him from setting the final coordinates after they had slipped into the vortex. Her Time Lord looked up from the console with a curious expression, his fingers twitching over buttons and levers as he waited for her explanation. Gently, the brunette tugged him over to her, moving to grasp both of his hands firmly in her own. Once she was happy with where and how they were standing, she raised her head to look deeply into the Doctor's eyes.

"But…Jack…" he said dumbly.

"Time Machine," she reminded him. "Doctor, we need to talk."

The Last of the Time Lords gulped. Had she finally figured it out? Had she relized that her monthly period had not come to plague her for far too long? What was she going to say now that she knew? Did she know that he knew? Was she angry with him for not telling her? He had wanted to, but there had never been quite the right moment. And something in the back of his mind nagged at him that it should be her that revealed the good news to him. Wouldn't she have been angry if he had spoiled that possibility for her? If so, then it would probably be a good idea to act surprised at the news when she told him now.

"Doctor, don't you love me anymore?"

Okay, scratch faking surprise, he was surprised…and shocked. How could she doubt his love? Maybe it had to do with the pregnancy. Mood swings, and all that…

"Of course I love you!" he hastened to assure her. "Of course I do! How could you doubt that?"

She glared at him. Wrong answer.

"Because you've been avoiding me for months now."

"I have not been avoiding you!" he protested fiercely. "We've been together every day!"

"But you have barely touched me in all that time! That time, before Jack strode in, I thought… but then… Even the night after our Bonding…" She seemed close to tears now. "I miss your _touch_."

Something about the way she had put emphasis on the word 'touch' made it click in his mind. She was concerned at the lack of 'dancing' between them. And of course she would be, considering that they had barely left the TARDIS for a good few weeks after they had dropped everyone home at the end of their time in Barcelona- the planet, not the city! And even once they had resumed travelling… After he had known of the pregnancy, though… nichts, nada, niente!

"Oh, Rose. My Rose," he murmured wistfully. "Come on, let's go sit down in the kitchen, and continue this discussion over a good cup of tea…or wait, even better…How about some venusian hot chocolate?"

She didn't stop glaring at him, but she came along without protest.

"Rose, there's something I need to tell you. Something I should've told you a while ago," he said once they had seated himself. At the worried expression on her features, he continued quickly. "Nothing bad, I promise… or at least, I don't think it's bad…you might think differently, you might not…if you don't want…"

"Doctor, you're rambling," she said, but this time there was no adoring amusement in her tone, just impatience.

"Right, sorry," he apologized, while rubbing the back of his neck, before grabbing hold of her hands, and letting his other one touch her cheek. "Now, the reason why I haven't…danced with you lately has nothing to do with me not loving you, or not wanting you…because I do. I do love you, and I do want you, every hour of every day."

His cheeky grin was infectious.

"But I can't. Not because I'm physically incapable as you very well know I'm not," he explained with another grin that spoke…oh, who are you kidding…shouted of smugness. "I can't because I don't…want to endanger…" A deep breath. "…thebaby."

Rose gaped.

"The…the…we are…I am…"

"Expecting, yes." He smiled at her.

A moment of silence that allowed the Doctor to worry about the possibility that Rose might not want their child after all.

"How long?"

"The TARDIS says about seven months. You aren't showing, because gallifreyan pregnancies take at least 14 months…"

"No, how long have you known?"

"Uh…just as long…"

Another few seconds of silence.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't know how to," the Doctor whined, finally able to tell her about his misery. "And I thought that in human culture it's usually the female who tells the male. I thought _you'd _want to be the one to tell _me_. I had planned to act all surprised so you could be happy but then you just didn't figure it out, and I was beginning to worry that the TARDIS might have gotten it wrong, and… I couldn't kiss you, because kissing would inevitably lead to more, and I didn't want to risk our daughter… and…I didn't know what to do, Rose. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I messed everything up."

He was so cute when he was whining, she decided. So cute, she couldn't stay angry at him.

"Wait a minute…Our daughter? You know our baby's gender… How?" she wondered.

Now, the Doctor gave her a _'well, duh'_ look.

"She's a Time Lady, Rose. She's telepathic. That's how I know, and why I would've known before you even if the TARDIS had not told me practically the moment you conceived… And you're…you're not angry about me not telling you…and the long pregnancy?"

"No, I'm not angry that you didn't tell me. It was a sweet thought to consider human culture. As for the longer pregnancy, I don't know… It's even longer than what John estimated for our…"

The Doctor quickly moved around the table to hug her. The thought of her babies still bothered her.

"Then again, you'll be the one who will have to put up with my mood swings… So, I guess that's fair," she half-chuckled, half-sobbed, slipping her arms around him, and gripping the back of his suit jacket. "And now, make love to me, you idiot!"

"Always gotta do what the doctor says."

**End of chapter 7!**

**A/N: Okay, chapter 7 done. Now we know why the Doctor didn't want to 'touch' Rose. Isn't he just sooooooo cute?! Please comment.**

**(1) I consider Elizabeth Weir as the kind of person who'd respect any kind of lifeform- except those who try to kill her(coughWraithcough)- which is why I put this in here. One might consider it slightly OOC, though. That's up to you, really.**


	8. Several Short Notice News

_**New Horizons**_

**Fandom:** Doctor Who; Stargate (Atlantis, mostly), Torchwood

**Pairing:** 10/Rose, mentions of 10.5/Rose, Shep/Weir

**Rated:** T (might go up in the course of the story)

**Warnings: **unbeta-ed

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DW; Stargate or Torchwood, or any cities, organizations or countries mentioned in this story.

**Full Summary: **Rose is pregnant. The Doctor knows it. The TARDIS knows it. Only, Rose doesn't. And what happens when the Doctor Who and Torchwood Crew have a meet and greet with Stargate Command, or it's Atlantis branch?!

**Spoilers:** This is the sequel to my post Journey's End Reunion fic 'How Long Is Forever?', so there are spoilers up until there (takes place about seven months after the end of that fic). As for Stargate Atlantis, I'd say anything up to the middle of the third season is fair game…

**Chapter 8: Several Short Notice News**

"Does it look a bit like this?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah, I suppose it does," Mickey replied, frowning.

"What does what?" came Jack's voice from the entrance as he, Jenny and Martha dragged an escaped Weevil into the hub, and towards the cells.

Ianto gulped.

"I think we might have a Wraith at the Police station," he told his both and their doctor.

Jack looked so shellshocked, he didn't do anything for a moment. Martha had to keep the Weevil under control all on her own, because Jack's grip in the beast's arm had immediately slackened at hearing Ianto's words. As soon as he had regained some control, he ordered Mickey to take the Weevil to it's cell, then stay linked in on CCTV, in case anything else 'popped up'.

"The rest, with me!" Jack ordered. Then he paused on his way out. "And Jenny, call the Doctor. I hate to interrupt their not-quite-honeymoon in Atlantis, but this is a bit of a situation we've got ourselves here. We could use some help."

Torchwood Three, with the exception of Mickey Smith, had flown out the door in the blink of an eye. Ianto had gone to get the SUV, and though it hadn't taken more than two minutes, at his arrival Jack had already been tapping his foot impatiently, mumbling something akin to 'about bloody time' upon entering. The Office Boy wisely chose not to comment on this as he slid into the back, so that their leader could sit in the driver's seat.

Gulping, everyone fastened their belts.

They arrived at the Police Station, which was still being rebuild from their last visit, in record time. While Captain Flirt rushed into the building, the rest of his team stumbled inside slowly, all looking rather sick. Even Martha looked pale after having experienced Jack's most kamikaze driving style. They were welcomed by Andy, who quietly led them towards the cells.

With Torchwood he had learned not to ask any questions, seeing how one usually wouldn't want to hear the answers.

"He's been tranquil. One of the calmest prisoners I've ever seen," the police officer told them as they reached the cell door.

"Yeah?" Jack asked sarcastically. "Better be glad he wasn't hungry."

Ignoring Andy's confused look, he grabbed hold of the keys in the man's hand, and told everyone to stay back. Then, he motioned for Jenny to come in after him with the handcuffs Ianto had grabbed on his way to get the SUV. They were reinforced, so at least the Wraith wouldn't be able to rip them apart with his inhuman strength. Although, if Andy's word was anything to go by, he hadn't tried to put up any resistance up until now.

Still, better safe than sorry.

Opening the door only a fracture, Jack took a peek inside. The Wraith was sitting calmly on the floor, leaning against the bench. His eyes were closed as if in meditation, but there was no doubt in the former Time Agent's mind that the alien knew about their presence. Carefully gliding inside the holding cell, Jack and the Doctor's Daughter approached the probably ancient being with absolute caution.

"You don't belong here," it – he said in a raspy voice, still not looking at them. "Neither of you. You smell… wrong."

"Yeah, you don't look like the local guy either," Jack joked back in good humor.

The Wraith laughed, actually laughed at the other man's comment.

"No, I suppose I don't," he answered, standing up. Finally opening his eyes to look at them, he noticed the handcuffs. With a weary sigh, the Wraith stretched out his hands, and allowed Jenny to slip them on. "Are these really necessary?"

"I don't know. You tell me," Jack grunted. "You fed?"

"Fair enough, I guess. I wouldn't react any different," the Wraith amended. "May I ask where my next cell is?"

"What makes you think we're going to put you in another cell?" Jenny spoke up for the first time.

"Well, you'll hardly let me go free, but you don't look like you murder in cold blood either," the pale creature replied with a smirk.

"You're right," Jack told him. "We're taking you with us to put you in another cell, but only until we can send you back home. Which, at the very latest, should be next week after the Conference is over. Think you can survive that long?"

The Wraith seemed to think about it, while putting them under scrutiny at the same time. His head dipped to the side as if he wanted to evaluate if they were actually going to stick to their word. His stare was inquisitive, but knowing. He seemed to have had to deal with humans before. Humans which had the upper hand on him, and Jack could just imagine which humans those were.

They were starting to give him a headache. Again.

"Not without feeding," the Wraith finally replied, and his voice sounded almost apologetic.

"That will not be a problem," Jenny replied with a smirk. Both her and Jack had decades to spare if the test results from Torchwood were anything to go by. "Just don't try anything funny, and we'll take good care of you. Like proper hosts."

She grinned. This seemed to surprise the creature, and he returned to scrutinize them as they led him out of the cell, and out of the Police Station. They caught quite a few strange looks flying towards them from both, police officers and civilians, or even inmates. The Wraith seemed happy to ignore the odd looks from the human audience, and Torchwood hadn't bothered deigning them with so much as a second glance pretty much since it's creation over a hundred years ago. They moved quitely, and without haste to their SUV, attentively helping their newest guest inside. Obviously with an additional member to their group, and Jenny, one of them had to take a cab.

Needless to say, when Jack slid into the seat behind the wheel, a heated discussion ensued.

"Martha takes the cab," Jack finally decided. "If Jenny gets lost, the Doc is gonna find something worse than death for me. I need Gwen for the 'interview' with our new friend, and Ianto, you know that we're lost without your coffee. Therefore, Martha takes the cab."

Said medical doctor jumped up to kiss him, before swanning off to find herself a taxi.

In an even more astounding time Torchwood Three made it back to the hub, Jack bringing their visitor in through the guest entrance aka the Invisible Lift. The Wraith seemed to take it in a stride, calm oozing out his ears. At least, until they heard a loud cry above them. The prehistoric pet Torchwood kept in their hub was apparently capable of unnerving even a life-sucking alien.

"Oh, that's just our pet pterodactyl," Jack laughed at him as they reached ground floor.

"So, who's he, then?" Mickey asked as he joined them.

"Oh, Wraith don't have names," Jack said, but was interrupted by the subject in question.

"Actually, your people in my galaxy call me… Todd."

33333333333333333333

(Atlantis)

"Unscheduled offworld-"

Elizabeth didn't even listen to the rest as she quickly moved over to the monitor, which, thankfully, was back to showing lantian texts. While continously humming, and thus obviously 'done being shy' as John had put it, the city still refused to translate anything for her inhabitants. Mind you, she still found it weird to think of a city as a living being, but then again she had no reason not to trust the Doctor's words. Especially considering that Atlantis was now openly moving rooms around when necessary.

Rodney, for example, had wanted to go straight to his lab after the Doctor's ship had disappeared, and had found it just outside of the Gate Room. When Ronon and Teyla had chosen the exact same route a few seconds later, they had stepped from the Gate Room into their training area in less than a second. And Major Lorne had found himself on one of the top floor balconies with a set of colours and a canvas already waiting for him.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked, returning her focus on the present.

"It's Stargate Command, Ma'am," she was told in a rather disbelieving voice.

"But they aren't scheduled for another call until next week," John stated as he walked up. With a grin, he added. "I think I like Atlantis even more now. I was just down in the infirmary to get something for that headache the Doctor caused me, and the next moment… zak, and here I am."

Elizabeth smiled slightly.

"Makes you wonder how she keeps up with all the room-switching. I couldn't get my head around it, and keep track of it, if I tried for a hundred years," he admitted thoughtfully. "But let's hear what the bosses got to say."

Their Communication Officer nodded, and put the SGC through.

"Stargate Command, this is Weir speaking," Elizabeth announced herself. "We weren't expecting to hear from you so soon."

"I know, and I'm sorry for the short notice, but everything has been going upside down because of it," General Laundry's voice filtered through the comms, making John and Elizabeth wonder what he was talking about.

_'Maybe he's run into the Doctor as well,'_ John mouthed amusedly. Elizabeth's mouth twitched.

"Short notice?" she inquired instead of commenting on John's suggestion.

"There's a conference in New York in three days that needs your immediate attention. I'm afraid you, Lt. Colonel Sheppard, his team, and Dr. Beckett will have to pack some bags, and return to Earth immediately," the General infromed them, and continud before Elizabeth could protest. "Don't worry about Atlantis. I'm sure Mr. Woolsey will take good care of your city."

"Or rather, Atlantis will take good care of him," John mumbled, but loud enough for General Laundry to hear.

"I'm sorry, what did you say, Colonel?"

"Uhm…about Altantis, sir… we've got some new info on the city that Mr. Woolsey should know before coming here, sir," the Colonel replied.

"Well, you can tell him once you arrive as you're coming home first," Laundry informed them. "Now go pack your things, and be back in an hour."

Without even giving them the time to reply- protest, really- the comms went down, and the Gate deactivated. John and Elizabeth exchanged glances of pure dread. Neither of them wanted to be the one who told McKay. The neurotic scientist would definitely through a fit, but they couldn't just leave him in the dark either, unless one of them wanted to pack the good doctor's bag.

"We'll just leave Carson to it," John suggested, but apparently the City had different plans, seeing as he found himself infront of Rodeny's lab only minutes later. John looked at the ceiling. "I really hate you sometimes, you know."

Atlantis chuckled in his head.

"Okay, that was weird. I'm not even part-wraith like Teyla."

He got the impression of an indulgent smile from the City.

3333333333333333333333333333333

(Torchwood)

"Todd?"

"Todd," the Wraith replied, seemingly unhappy with the choice, but resigned to being called like that. Still, his weariness didn't last very long as he gave the new arrivals a once-over. The man standing infront of him was most definitely not human. And the woman a few steps behind him, while of human origin, smelled almost as wrong as the other two humans he had encountered in his cell. She didn't seem like she was usually afraid of aliens, and yet she kept her distance to him. His eyes narrowed on her with interest, and she shrank back a little. Protectively. There was golden light and 'singing' in the air around her, and then a second, smaller voice.

Realization hit 'Todd'. (The Wraith With A Name). She was expecting. No wonder she was staying away from him, although he did not frighten her per se. She was protecting her offspring. Her…pack. Yes, he got the definite impression that 'pack' was the right word… A Wolf. That's what she seemed to be. There was something of a Wolf about her. And she burned.

Like a Star. Like the Sun.

"Alright then, Todd. I'm the Doctor," the man said, drawing the Wraith's attention back to him. There was a broad grin on his face. "Let's get you home."

'Todd' was rather surprised at that, but shook his head.

"You shouldn't do that," he told them.

"Why not?" this Doctor asked.

"Because I knew where the rift would lead. I only came through to warn you."

**End of chapter 8!**

**A/N: Am I evil for leaving it there?... Maybe. A little. I hope you enjoy the suspense, and please leave a review. Reviews are love, and love is all one needs, right?!**


	9. Thrown Plans and Unsure Instincts

_**New Horizons**_

**Fandom:** Doctor Who; Stargate (Atlantis, mostly), Torchwood

**Pairing:** 10/Rose, mentions of 10.5/Rose, Shep/Weir

**Rated:** T (might go up in the course of the story)

**Warnings: **unbeta-ed

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DW; Stargate or Torchwood

**Full Summary: **Rose is pregnant. The Doctor knows it. The TARDIS knows it. Only, Rose doesn't. And what happens when the Doctor Who and Torchwood Crew have a meet and greet with Stargate Command, or it's Atlantis branch?!

**Spoilers:** This is the sequel to my post Journey's End Reunion fic 'How Long Is Forever?', so there are spoilers up until there (takes place about seven months after the end of that fic). As for Stargate Atlantis, I'd say anything up to the middle of the third season is fair game…

**Chapter 9: Thrown Plans and Unsure Instincts**

She didn't seem like she was usually afraid of aliens, and yet she kept her distance to him. His eyes narrowed on her with interest, and she shrank back a little. Protectively. There was golden light and 'singing' in the air around her, and then a second, smaller voice.

Realization hit 'Todd', The Wraith With A Name. She was expecting. No wonder she was staying away from him, although he did not frighten her per se. She was protecting her offspring. Her…pack. Yes, he got the definite impression that 'pack' was the right word… A Wolf. That's what she seemed to be. There was something of a Wolf about her. And she burned.

Like a Star. Like the Sun.

"Alright then, Todd. I'm the Doctor," the man said, drawing the Wraith's attention back to him. There was a broad grin on his face. "Let's get you home."

'Todd' was rather surprised at that, but shook his head.

"You shouldn't do that," he told them.

"Why not?" this Doctor asked.

"Because I knew where the rift would lead. I only came through to warn you."

A silence fell between them as the members of Torchwood Three exchanged uneasy glances. None of them wanted to deal with another alien invasion only a couple of years after the whole Crucible Incident as they had taken to call it. Jack stared off into space, while Jenny looked to be undecided between being concerned and confused. The mother-to-be-Rose, Todd recalled her name, bit her lip nervously as if unsure what to make of this new development. 'The Doctor' had focused his gaze on the Wraith even more, trying to discern if he was lying or telling the truth. Todd felt a tug on his mind, the Doctor was asking him permission to see what little information he had to offer for himself. The Wraith pondered this for a moment, but quickly decided to relent. The sooner these people trusted him, the better for everyone involved. He may not be on the best of terms with the Atlantis expedition, but for the time being it would be more beneficial for him if they stayed alive.

Flashback

_Dim light flooded lid the corridors of the hive ship as they made their way to the throne room in order to meet their new allied Queen. The other Wraith were scrutinizing them suspiciously, and also looking down on them for not having a Queen of their own. That wasn't normal amongst their people, and they were weaker for it. After all, they could only create new Wraith from a Queens DNA. Without one, they couldn't make up for their losses in battle._

_The door opened to reveal the Hive's Queen and a few of her advisors. They were beant over some data, and an image of goldish flickering light in deep space that seemed to mysteriously appear and disappear every now and again. The Queen's face was contorted into a smile, then she noticed them, and turned to greet them with a curt nod._

_With a wave of her hand, she sent her advisor away, but 'Todd's' curiosity was peaked._

_After long and tiresome negotiations, they were escorted back to their darts. With them, they would fly back to their own Hive, but 'Todd' and his men overthrew their escorts, and went to find the Queen's advisor in his lab. He wasn't present, but the data and the pictures were. A quickl glance at both of them told him all he needed to know about the Queen's plan. The alarm went off, and they had to fight their way back through the dart bay. When they arrived back on their own Hive, it was already engaged in an ardous fight with their supposed allies. They quickly fled the area, and with the stolen information, Todd went looking for another rift that he could step through. He didn't have time to contact Atlantis, and wait for them to believe him._

End of Flashback

"So…" the Doctor said after a moment. "That other Hive is here?"

Todd shook his head.

"The rift was not big enough to transport a whole ship, but she might have sent a dart with a sufficiently large crew."

"Why didn't we pick up anything, then?" Mickey asked defiantly. He didn't like the idea that something as dangerous as a Wraith platoon got through the rift and into the city on his watch.

"Maybe your computers did, but it was gone too fast for you to notice," the Doctor suggested. "I doubt Cardiff was their goal, and with a dart they could be anywhere right now. Maybe they even had a stolen cloaking device from the expedition or even from the war against the Lantians."

"Possibly," Todd amended.

"But…if Cardiff isn't their goal, then what is?" Gwen asked, worried.

The Doctor looked at Jack significantly.

"Oh no…" the man in question breathed. "That's the second headache they give me in a day."

His team looked at their Captain funny, until it hit them like a brick wall, too. The Conference. The Conference in New York, just a dart's throw away from Cardiff, if you thought about it. Mickey groaned as Martha slapped her forhead because everything had just gotten way more complicated. Gwen bowed her head in defeat, Jenny chuckled humorlessly, and Ianto thought it was about time for another round of coffee.

Or tea, in the Doctor's case. He still had standing orders not to let the Time Lord anywhere near caffein or sugar!

"So much for keeping Torchwood a secret," Martha mumbled. "We could just call UNIT, but it would be a bit irresponsible, as well as plain rude, not helping them just in case. Not to mention that we'd leave Jack and Gwen completely alone to face the danger if we didn't all go."

"We can always pretend we're members of UNIT," Jenny piped up.

"Well, Jack always did want one of those uniforms for Ianto," the medical doctor chuckled amusedly.

"If that's cleared then, I'll go order those uniforms," Mickey announced.

"We have three days, and minimal knowledge, and you people worry about your appareance. Humans!" the Doctor barked, frustrated.

Todd could only agree.

333333333333333333333333

Richard Woolsey's face was priceless. Both, when they first told him about Atlantis being alive, and when he was greeted by said sentient city after he had stepped through the gate with a hum and flickering lights- Chuck had been so quick-witted to record it on camera, and sent it over to the SGC immediately before the connection broke. All having had a good laugh, they were ushered into the SGC's conference room that looked decidedly to… earthly for their tastes. Nevertheless, there was no escaping the hour-long debrief on the upcoming international 'alien business conference' in New York.

Apparently, the United Nations had their own Alien Programm called U.N.I.T- United Nations Intelligence Taskforce (or Unified Intelligence Taskforce). They officially dealed with terrorists. Unofficially they dealed with terrorists too- just not the terrestral kind. Although, it seemed that there were a few non-human cultures that had lived on Earth for 'longer than you guys (humans) could even walk upright', UNIT's words, not their's- probably quoted from one of those non-humans. They were all legal citizens of planet Earth. They were born here, grew up here, lived here…they even payed taxes! Some of them also worked for UNIT, either in active squads or as scientific advisors, and some aliens from other worlds UNIT cooperated with- like the Judoon, whoever they were- popped up every now and then to help them out.

Although it wasn't mentioned in the once-over the SGC had received from the United Nations to prepare for the Conference with a single syllable, John had a strong feeling that the Doctor and Rose belonged to the latter group. Judging by McKay's curious look, Carson's carefully schooled features, Ronon and Teyla's thoughtful faces, and the twitching of Elizabeth's lips, they thought the same thing.

When everything was said and done at the SGC, the Altantis team along with SG-1 were hastily taken to the nearest military airport- they didn't even give them the time to say hello to their colleagues at Cheyenne Mountain, for god's sake- where a private airplane was already waiting for them with General O'Neill on board. Minutes after they had gone on board, the machine was on it's direct way to New York.

"This is gonna be a loooong day," Mitchell groaned as a greeting.

John nodded. And they hadn't even begun going into the details of the whole Doctor-Rose-Incident. They wouldn't be able to say much, anyway, and the Conference had been considered more important, than finding out from a- technically- dubious alien source that the Ancient's city was a living creature. Of course, McKay took it upon itself to retell the story for SG-1 and General O'Neill from his view in every detail, with the occasional helpful input from Carson.

"It was all a bit hectic, don't you think?" Elizabeth asked him quite some time later as she fell onto her bed just as he came through the door of their adjoining bedrooms. They had been dropped off at one of the top-class hotels, which was all a bit too…posh… for John's liking. It reminded him too much of his childhood home.

"Well, all in all, it did take up almost an entire day."

"Don't remind me," the expedition leader moaned. "I'm beat."

John chuckled.

"Says the woman who usually stays in her office until well into the night to finish some paperwork that really could wait."

She glared at him.

"That paperwork is actually important you know."

"Okay, okay, I give," the military man surrendered. He didn't want to argue. "Still, look at it from the bright site. We still have an entire day to wrap our minds around this craziness, or to simply enjoy New York. We could go see the Statue of Liberty, if you like."

He sat down beside her as she raised herself into a sitting position.

"We just found out that there's aliens legally living on Earth, and someone else has been dealing with them for about three decades longer than the SGC, and you want to go sightseeing?" she asked, baffled.

He shrugged.

"Why not?"

"Hmm, why not indeeed?" she repeated after a moment's silence, leaning into his side. John wrapped an arm around her as she pillowed her head on his shoulder, and kissed her hair. To him she looked pretty tired. "Why did we believe him so easily?"

This question threw him somewhat off balance, although John caught up to who she meant instantly.

"I don't know. Maybe that's just the effect he has on people. Instinct, I guess. All I know is that he didn't give us any reason not to trust him," her military commander replied seriously but with another peck to the top of her head. "You know, I felt Atlantis in my head as she sent me to tell McKay. No idea why, though. I mean, I'm not like Teyla."

"Maybe it's got to do with the ancient gene," Elizabeth suggested.

"But Carson's got it too, and I haven't heard him saying that he felt anything strange."

"Hmm. We could just ask the Doctor when we see him again. Think he'll be at the Conference?"

"Possibly," John chuckled as he saw his suspicion confirmed. He was about to say something else, but there was a knock on the door, and they quickly untangled themselves. John quietly shifted over to a seat, while Elizabeth went to unlock her door. Outside she found Teyla with an anxious expression on her face. John stood up immediately as he noticed this. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

Teyla nodded her head to him, looking rather unhappy still.

"I can not be sure in such a large settlement… it's very confusing… but… I think…I feel Wraith," the athosian woman informed them, and John almost had a heart attack.

**End of chapter 9!**

**A/N: **


	10. Chance Encounters

_**New Horizons**_

**Fandom:** Doctor Who; Stargate (Atlantis, mostly), Torchwood

**Pairing:** 10/Rose, mentions of 10.5/Rose, Shep/Weir

**Rated:** T (might go up in the course of the story)

**Warnings: **unbeta-ed

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DW; Stargate or Torchwood, the Sarah Jane Adventures, New York, the UN, or the Statue of Liberty

**Full Summary: **Rose is pregnant. The Doctor knows it. The TARDIS knows it. Only, Rose doesn't. And what happens when the Doctor Who and Torchwood Crew have a meet and greet with Stargate Command, or it's Atlantis branch?!

**Spoilers:** This is the sequel to my post Journey's End Reunion fic 'How Long Is Forever?', so there are spoilers up until there (takes place about seven months after the end of that fic). As for Stargate Atlantis, I'd say anything up to the middle of the third season is fair game…

**Chapter 10: Chance Encounters (a bit of a Filler Chapter, I think)**

"Tell me again why we are doing sight-seeing when there's at least one, possibly more, homicidal, life-sucking aliens on the loose," McKay whined loudly, except when he whispered the alien-part of that sentence, as they were stnding in the shadow of the Statue of Liberty, debating whether or not to go up.

"Because there's nothing much we can do. Looking for one, or even a group of Wraith in a city as big as New York is like looking for a grain of gold in a desert," John hissed back, mindful of the groups of tourists that were already beginning to stare at them. "Besides, we don't have any authority here. This is the UN's stage. We told them, they said they knew, that it was the conference the Wraith were aiming for, and would take care of it. There's nothing more that we can do right now, Rodney!"

Dr. Rodney McKay was, of course, not pleased by this, but he had to admit, if only in the secretiveness of his own mind, that John was probably right. After Teyla had informed them of her suspicion, they had immediately gone off to find one of the responsibles. The whole hotel they were staying at had been shut off from the rest of the city by this UNIT. Hell, even the staff at the reception desk had consisted of two heavily armed soldiers, and one scientist. The latter scanning them with some strange gadget to make sure they were human and who they said they were.

McKay's memory time

They had encountered their first UNIT officer- they weren't that hard to spot, really, what with their bright red caps- down the hall, seeing how every floor was guarded. The young man, barely a private, had redirected them to his superior in the entrance hall. They had found the Lieutenant without trouble, leaned against the aforementioned reception desk. The man had raised a confused eyebrow at the sight of them practically running through the hall to get to him.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, what can I d-" he had never finished that phrase, because Ronon interrupted him.

"Wraith," the big man ground out. "On Earth. Here."

The second eyebrow rose.

"You seem to be pretty sure. How so?" the Lieutenant had inquired.

"I can sense their presence," Teyla had answered with an urgency in her tone, which attracted the officer's gaze along with those of his comrades behind the desk.

"Interesting. You must be Ms. Emmagan, then," the Lieutenant had mused. "I am Lieutenant James Brightsight. It's nice to meet you."

They stared at his extended hand as if he'd gone insane.

"Are you deaf?" Ronon had asked bluntly. "You've got a Wraith in your city."

"I understood you perfectly well, Mr…Dex, I presume."

"Then why are yo-" This time, John got interrupted.

"We know."

That was a female voice, coming from behind them. The three UNIT officers had instantly stood at attention as the members of SG-1, Doctors Weir and Beckett, and SGA-1 had turned around to find that General O'Neill had walked up to them with an unknown woman in tow. Her olive-coloured uniform designated her as a member of UNIT. She had foregone the cap the rest of them wore, so that they got a good look of her knot of dark blonde hair. Streaks of grey could be made out if you looked carefully enough. Her head had been inclined slightly, her face displaying a bemused expression. The skin around her eyes and lips was wrinkled gently, but her blue eyes still held quite some fire.

She obviously loved her job.

"Everyone," O'Neill had caught their attention, "this is Colonel Joy Hayes, head of UNIT British Branch **(1)**, and their appointed spokeswoman for this conference. Also, she's the highest ranking officer of their bunch, and therefore in charge of all military activities during this little get-together."

John had saluted in an instant, if only because he got the distinct impression that he did not want cross this woman.

"What do you mean, you know?" McKay had huffed.

"Rodney!" both Carson, and Elizabeth had admonished him.

Elizabeth had stepped up to her then, extending a hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Colonel Hayes. I'm Doctor Elizabeth Weir, Leader of the Atlantis Expedition."

"I know," the woman had smiled, and taken her hand. "As for your question, Dr. McKay. We got a call about half an hour ago that informed us of these unfortunate news. I immediately informed General O'Neill after taking the necessary precautions."

"You did not, however, inform me of who made that call," General O'Neill had piped up.

"Because that is classified information, even after this conference is over, and it is not in my power to give you the clearance," Colonel Hayes had replied, tapping her foot on the floor impatiently. They all had thought it better to drop the subject, for the moment.

"And what 'precautions' would that be?" John and Ronon had wondered aloud.

"Lieutenant Brightsight will be happy to explain, I'm sure," Colonel Hayes had addressed her subordinate, before turning around and leaving them standing there. "Unfortunately, there is work for me to do that can not wait."

They turned back to the Lieutenant, who was holding up a gun not completely unlike Ronon's own.

"Captain Jack would prefer his sonic blaster, but these aren't so bad either," the man had told them cryptically. "They're a bit like your zads, but not quite. I won't bore you with the technicalities, especially since I don't know them myself"- he had admitted to this with a broad grin- "but they're stunners. Shoot any kind of creature with this- except maybe one or two races- and they're out like a light for a couple of days… Usually, we would probably just use the higher setting, and simply kill them…"

"But?" Teal'C had wanted to know.

"Like all good kids we need to be on our best behaviour when the family is here- especially daddy," the Lieutenant had continued with his strange references, looking back at his chuckling men with a grin splitting his face. "We have also tripled the amount of soldiers that stand guard, even though there are already enough of us in and around this hotel as well as on the way to headquarters, and inside them to invade a small country."

"You're not taking this threat very seriously, are you?" Sam Carter had asked in a stoic voice.

"Oh, trust me, I am taking this seriously."

"Then why not move this to a military base. We could have this discussion at the SGC or Area 51-"

"Several reasons, ma'am. For once, there will be a lot of alien visitors in the next few days- it's galactic holiday season, Colorado and Hawaii are very much in demand, and the tourists need to register at headquarters.(2) We could send out a signal to tell them that we need to move, except we can't, because the Wraith could pick up the signal, and simply follow us. And we can't split our forces either. Not with a possible Wraith threat. Not to mention that we'd have to set up reception desks, and all that stuff… Problem, not solved. Secondly, it took loads of time to organize this; to move it would take even more, and I think I speak for all of us if I say, we want this over with as soon as possible."

They couldn't really deny that.

"And aside from that: we simply don't trust you with our alien staff(2)," the Lieutenant had told them bluntly, then amended. "Well, not you, per se, it's the IOA we don't trust, not to mention that you've got Trust-issues still, and the NID is no help either."

Carter had bit her lips. That had sounded reasonable.

End of McKay's memory time

"What do you think he meant with that other comment? You know, the daddy-thing…" the usually energetic doctor asked around. Sam rolled her eyes. As if they hadn't all tried to figure that out already…

"No idea," came everyone's reply.

"Although, he must have meant their alien allies, and those visitors when he said 'family'. After all, how would you react if you came to another planet, and find their inhabitants shooting at aliens such as yourself," Elizabeth added in an afterthought.

"So, we going up or what?" Mitchell asked excitedly.

He never got an answer, because at that moment a loud whirring sound seemed to come out of nowhere. They looked into the direction where it was the loudest, and watched a tiny blue box fade into existence. A couple of seconds after the process was completed, the door swung open to reveal four UNIT soldiers- one dark-skinned male and female each, one blonde with childish enthusiasm, and one pale-skinned male that looked rather uncomfortable in his uniform- followed by one man in a long, blue military coat that seemed to come straight out of historical movies or documentaries on World War II, and a civilian woman with long, dark hair. They dragged a young man out behind them, all in black, his dark hair highlightened with perfectly white-bleached streaks. The rather large entourage was completed by the two well-known figures of the Doctor and Doctor Rose Tyler, laughing hysterically at the punk. Or goth boy?

Who could distinguish the two styles anyway?

Rose was the first to noticed them, tugging on the Doctor's coat and waving at them. The expedition members waved back dumb-founded, then turned to look around to gauge how the other tourists reacted to their arrival, but apparently no one had noticed. Looking back at the new-arrivals, they found the Doctor grinning. John, knowing what was coming from the last time, wasn't very shocked when he found the Doctor's arms engulfing him in a bear hug. It almost made him laugh. Rose was up next, hugging him as well, murmuring something about 'for old times' sake', before the Doctor grabbed her hand, chimed a "See you at the Conference!", waved at them, and turned back towards his…friends, companions, guests- whatever they were- and stalked off towards the hotel.

The Stargate Teams looked on confused at how the Doctor's group had grown while their attention was on the pair hugging Atlantis' military leader- now sporting an elder red-haired female, two boys around the age of sixteen (one of which was boasting about 'finally hooking up with UNIT'), two girls (same age) chatting away happily, and one middle-aged man who apparently had resigned himself to accompanying them to an alien-filled conference.

The other thing that surprised them was the conflicting emotions on the military-coat-guy's face as he looked at them- they switched between dislike and acceptance.

333333333333333333333333

"You took a whole day," Jack grunted unhappily.

"You were the ones that wanted those uniforms," the Doctor shrugged the accusation off.

"You've got a time machine. We could've been here a week ago," the Captain replied.

"You know how the TARDIS gets," the Time Lord reminded him. "If she wanted to land now, how is that my fault? What am I supposed to do?"

"Not hit her with a mallet for starters," Martha, Rose, and Sarah Jane piped up, then burst out laughing.

"She does seem to dislike that a bit, dad," Jenny put in helpfully.

"I know, but she's just asking for it when she behaves like a stubborn five-year-old," the Doctor huffed.

"Yeah, 'cause you're so mature," Mickey snorted.

This earned him a glare from the Doctor as they continued to walk down the street, attracting quite a few curious looks. During the past months the citizens had become used to seeing red-hat-ed soldiers walking through New York's streets like they owned the place, but four of them just marching down a busy street with a bunch of kids, a couple of adults, and two grown men who acted like kids was enough to make them look twice.

Said kids seemed to find the whole fight rather amusing, while the dark-clothed man shook his head.

"You're all acting very childish in the light of the recent revelations."

"Well, the good part is: They'll come to us!" Gwen tried to appease her boss and her friends. "Still, we should check the roof for an invisible space-ship."

"And some other places as well," Ianto added.

"After all the first rule when you have an invisible space-ship is…" Sarah Jane continued before turning to the teens walking with them.

"Don't forget to keep it cloaked?" Clyde asked, unsure.

"Hm…not quite what we've been looking for, but that's rather important too," Jack laughed.

"Park somewhere where you remember," Luke spoke up.

"Good lad!" Captain Flirt exclaimed loudly, making a few heads turn, and patted the smiling boy on the back. "I like your son, Sarah Jane."

"Too bad K-9 couldn't come," the Doctor chimed in as if suddenly remembering.

"Sorry, Doctor, but his attention has to stay on that black hole, if we want to enjoy the Earth for a little bit longer," Maria said apologetically.

"A lot longer, if we've got any say in it," Rani added with a smile.

The Doctor smiled back, then frowned after a moment. He turned his head to look straight ahead as he pondered something, and Rani- the poor girl- gazed at the others to silently ask what she'd done wrong. Martha came up to her, and put an arm around her while she informed the girl that this was just the normal, fickle, and slightly crazy behaviour of the Last of the Time Lords. Said man's head suddenly snapped back to face the kids. Unconsciously, they straightened to stand at attention.

"How exactly did you, Clyde and Rani, get your parents to agree to let you go to New York?" he asked with the childish interest of a kid.

They stared at him for a moment, dumbstruck.

"Uhm…well," Rani finally spoke up. "Luke and Maria obviously had no trouble with that, and Clyde and I just told our parents that Sarah Jane was taking us to go camping, and then visit some friends in Cardiff for a story."

"So, they don't know?" Rose asked, sympathetic.

"About aliens?" Clyde asked. "Hell, no. My mother found out once. She couldn't handle it, so I made her forget with that Berserker Charm, before throwing it into the haven."

"And my parents would freak," Rani almost laughed. "It wouldn't fit into their normal, ordered little world."

"Hm, sounds a bit like your mum, Martha," the Doctor reminded her, earning him a slap on the arm. "Rude again?"

"Yes!" Everyone shouted.

Someone cleared their throat. Looking ahead, they inadvertedly realized that they had reached the hotel, and the scientist was still waiting to scan them.

"Oops."

End of chapter 10!

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. First I had exams, and then my computer crashed- completely.  
**

**(1) I didn't like Colonel Mace, I think, from The Sontaran Stratagem etc, and he dies during The Stolen Earth/ Journey's End anyway, so I replaced him with an OC.**

**(2) The third season of SGA should be around the same time as the ninth or tenth seasons of SG1, and therefore probably around 2012. I'm just assuming that UNIT 'evolved' a bit when it comes to their politics until then.**


	11. Everybody hates Interruptions

_**New Horizons**_

**Fandom:** Doctor Who; Stargate (Atlantis, mostly), Torchwood

**Pairing:** 10/Rose, mentions of 10.5/Rose, Shep/Weir

**Rated:** T (might go up in the course of the story)

**Warnings: **unbeta-ed

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DW; Stargate or Torchwood, the Sarah Jane Adventures

**Full Summary: **Rose is pregnant. The Doctor knows it. The TARDIS knows it. Only, Rose doesn't. And what happens when the Doctor Who and Torchwood Crew have a meet and greet with Stargate Command, or it's Atlantis branch?!

**Spoilers:** This is the sequel to my post Journey's End Reunion fic 'How Long Is Forever?', so there are spoilers up until there (takes place about seven months after the end of that fic). As for Stargate Atlantis, I'd say anything up to the middle of the third season is fair game…

**Chapter 11: Everybody hates Interruptions**

From one minute to the other the place was swarming with Wraith. One second, Colonel Joy Hayes- quite a lovely elderly lady, the Doctor thought, who'd replaced Colonel Mace- was explaining calmly how their new friends from Stargate Command should 'run, run, run, and never look back' if they ever met a giant pepperpot with an eyestalk. The next second, zad-like fire could be heard from outside. Then there was a bright light, and suddenly there were about twenty Wraith in the room- apparently, more than one ship had gotten through.

One of them being a Queen, and she looked vaguely familiar to the Doctor…

Soldier-mode kicked in for Jack. He quickly nodded towards his team, which had been positioned in each corner of the room. They immediately started to fire, giving everyone the opportunity to duck. Then he used his sonic blaster on one of the walls, so that the civilians or unarmed people, and children (the SGC had raised quite a fuss about their participation, only quieted once told that these kids had saved the world a couple of times over) could slip into the relative safety of the next room. Jack could hear Lt. Colonel Sheppard curse loudly about not having been allowed to bring a weapon. He quickly took out both of his, and let one slide across the floor directly against the Air Force Officers hand on the ground. The man looked up from where he was crouched over Dr. Weir protectively, caught Jack's eye as well as the strange man's grin, and sent a grateful smile.

Grabbing the weapon, he realized that it was an older model, and not exactly his favourite for a fight against the Wraith, but it was better than nothing. Taking a look around to see how his friends were doing, he noticed that Rose, a woman who'd been introduced as Sarah Jane and the afro….well, afro-british woman (who had not been introduced) were silently waving them over to what seemed to be a secret door- albeit a small one; it was just a hole, really- in the wall, while the others were covering them. Patting Elizabeth on the shoulder, he gestured towards the door, and she nodded.

As Elizabeth started crawling towards it, John stood to fire at the nearest Wraith. While doing so, he noticed that the goth-boy, and two women who had been sitting near the Doctor had yet to move. The goth-boy seemed indifferent to the commotion, the two women annoyed. One of them had long reddish-golden hair, honey-coloured skin, and the clearest green eyes John had ever seen. She was, apparently, wearing an Earth-type business suit, but Teyla had mentioned that it seemed to be some sort of technology disguising her, and that, in reality, she wasn't completely human-looking either. She had been introduced as Daya Vashnar from Caranion I. The other woman had milk-coffee-brown skin, and short, spiky black her. Rhea, she was called, and apparently her people were originally from Venus but had moved to Earth- and other planets- a long time ago. Her chocolate eyes showed no sign of fear as she surveyed the room, tapping her fingers against the table as if impatient for the fight to end. Or to join in, maybe.

Although, what was stopping her, John didn't know.

Moving with Elizabeth over to Rose, he was about to ask her about those three peculiar people, when he saw the Doctor lean down to whisper into Daya's ear. Rhea, too, seemed to listen intently. Then the Doctor said something to the Venusian, and squeezed her shoulder, and she grinned. Raising an eyebrow, John had to empty his 'magazine' into an approaching Wraith. He surveyed the room again, finding Ronon, Teal'C and Teyla fighting off the Wraith with their bare hands. Well, Ronon was, the other two had demolished the nearest seat in a quest for some sort of weapon. The others were still fighting against the regenerative abilities of the Wraith with their stun-guns.

As Rose ushered the last people through the 'secret door', and was thrown some shining device by Captain Harkness, John noticed how one of her hands never left her belly. Frowning as things clicked into place- lack of nutrition, fainting, attached hands, and how she wasn't doing something more; she looked like the type who would; he could hear himself gasping, and then noticed the Queen approach through all the turmoil. Simultaneously, his friends were backed into a corner.

The shooting ceased.

He didn't have any more ammunition.

The Queen raised her hand, and John grimaced as it came down.

…And then it stopped in midair.

There was a hand on the Queen's arm, stopping her from finishing what she started. Out of the corner of his eyes, John noticed Rose hastily stepping through the whole, and then there was a blue light, and the wall was intact again. Shifting his attention at a yelp of pain, and some gurgling, he turned his head just in time to see goth-boy snapping the neck of the Wraith that was accosting Teyla. Meanwhile, Daya was practically dancing in a complicated pattern between three other Wraith, and their bodies fell apart almost instantly as clean cuts appeared to have gone through bones. The oddest thing was that John couldn't make out a knife- or any sort of weapon, really.

John's head turned again, only to find the hand on the Queen's arm to be attached to Rhea's body as she had shifted to stand halfway in front of him. He could make out her profile, half of the smirk that graced her face, and a dangerous gleam in one of her eyes. Her grip tightened on the Queen's arm, before she yanked her hand away.

"Why don't you take someone your own size on?!" the venusian woman suggested.

The Queen snarled, and attacked instantly. However, Rhea didn't seem to have too many problems matching the other woman strike for strike. Even the inhuman strength of the Wraith did not bother her. Obviously, she was much stronger than humans as well. The Queen appeared intent on getting her hands quite literally on the Venusian, but the woman blocked her each time. As John shifted behind her, she even spared a hand to shove him until his back was against the wall, even though it meant that the Queen could attach her hand to the Venusian's chest. The Wraith fed, and Rhea yelped in pain, staggering for a moment, before finding her balance again. She grabbed the other woman's hand, and John could see the Doctor running over to Captain Harkness. He grabbed something out of the man's coat, seeing how the Captain was busy trying to strangle a Wraith. Rhea had noticed it too, and seemed to take it as a cue or something. She ripped the Queen's hand off her chest, brought some distance between the two of them, and jumped, kicking the Wraith Queen directly in the chest.

The Queen stumbled backwards.

Something silvery slid across the floor from where the Doctor was crouched.

It stopped at the Queen's feet, and the Doctor 'buzzed' it with his sonic screwdriver.

A big bubble appeared around the Queen, containing her no matter how much she punched against the interior. Not a second later, Rose came crashing through the door with a platoon of soldiers, who immediately took to stunning the remaining Wraith. Jack's sigh of relief could be heard throughout the floor- even he didn't fancy holding on to a Wraith drone! Looking up to see where Rhea had gone, John found her happily floating just beneath the ceiling, two pairs of white wings holding her there- one big, one rather small, possible just to stabilize. She noticed his confused looks, and landed beside him, wings bursting into a thousand feathers.

"Humans thought Goaul'd were gods. So, of course you lot had to get the idea of 'angels' from seeing some species," she explained, grinning at him.

"And…" John couldn't help but ask, gesturing towards Daya. The woman was talking to Teyla.

"She's a Gameer, a Furling to be precise, but that's just her job," Rhea answered instantly. "She's god's sister."

"Huh?"

"With the ancient egyptian, and celtic gods being aliens, you really thought your God was real?!" the Doctor laughed at him as he came over to thank Rhea for distracting the Queen. "Nah, that bush-that-burned-but-did-not-burn-up? That was a hologram. Neat peace of technology, considering that it actually did give off heat, but a hologram nonetheless. Eloim Vashnar is the Chief General of the Furlings, their highest boss. Furlings are a bit like Cat-People, only with less fur. More humanoid; they have skin. They're agents of the Shadow Proclamation."

"Shadow what?"

"Where do you think the seven commandments come from, darling?" Harkness shouted across half the room.

"Stop flirting, Jack, " Rose admonished him.

"There's a time and a place," the Doctor agreed.

"I'm always flirting, Rose, you know that. And the survival of a life-or-death situation defiantly constitutes such a 'time and a place', Doc. You of all people should know that. After all, you'd never get any if that wasn't the case."

"JACK!" everyone in the room, with exceptions of the members of the SGC shouted.

The Captain winced, which only grew into a whine when the dark-haired woman that had come with him- Gwen, John remembered- dragged him off by his ear. The rest of his team, and John was by now pretty sure that it was Harkness' team in disguise, soon followed, while Colonel Hayes told her Lieutenant to get someone to clean up 'this mess', and then yelled at them to find those 'godforsaken ships, already'. It was out, making everyone cringe at the volume the nice woman could yell at, before Lieutenant Brightsight could put in that they already had, and that they were moving them for research purposes.

The Colonel mumbled an apology, told them that the Conference would begin where they had left off tomorrow morning at 8 o'clock, and went off to assess the damage. O'Neill, not quite sure what else to do, apparently, followed on her heel.

"What Jack meant was that the seven commandments-"

"Seven Commandments? Don't you mean ten?"

No, originally there were only seven. The first three- those about god- are, obviously a human invention. What it is with you and worshipping aliens, is beyond me... Anyway, the Commandments are a very simplified version of the Shadow Proclamation, which is a law enforcement organisation as well as universal law itself," the Doctor finished his explanation.

"Well, we ought to get a copy, then," John announced, after allowing himself a moment to take that in. "Things never get boring with you, that's for sure, Doctor."

The Doctor grinned.

A second later he walked away. There was no need to answer John's semi-question, the answer was obvious. Instead, he let the man follow his retreating form with his gaze as the Time Lord returned to his Lifemate's side. The Doctor took Rose's hand to tug her body towards his until he could wrap his arms safely around her form. When they had been unable to locate the ship(s) of the Wraith, worry had seeded itself into his hearts. He would've preferred to deal with the Wraith before they could get anywhere near the conference, and, by extension, Rose. Only now that she was safe and sound within his embrace, could he breathe freely once more; that terrible weight lifted off his chest.

"Let's go celebrate another survival of a life-threatening situation, shall we?" he whispered huskily into her ear her, relishing in the shiver he provoked by doing so.

Her arms tightened around him.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

33333333333333333333

(lots of months later, Atlantis)

"Can I just say again, how glad I am that conference is over with," Jack announced with a sigh. The SGC had thrown a bit of a fit after they were told who 'goth-boy' really was, and everything just became more complicated between two organizations that didn't like each other very much in the first place. Well, three organizations, but the SGC didn't really need to know that…

"Me too. I couldn't stand you glaring at us every few reports any more," John countered, making everyone at the table laugh. Despite Jack's insistence on the SGC being a nuisance, and dangerous to boot, they'd still become good friends. Jack and his team would come over to Atlantis every months or so as official representatives of UNIT- which was all a cover, but they weren't supposed to know, so John made sure McKay wouldn't ask- and had a nice long chat with them. Even Sarah Jane, and the kids came over now and again. It was strange to have children in the city, but Atlantis seemed to like it, and it was a nice kind of strange anyway.

They exchanged reports (UNIT reports, and SGC reports), some funny stories that happened in their line of jobs or their respective pasts ("Tusks, they were tusks! And we were all naked! 12 people, naked."), and occasionally some information on questions that had been bugging the expedition members since they'd first met the Doctor. Jack was able to tell John that Atlantis just liked him, which was why her 'voice' was so clear in his head( the good colonel was flattered enough to blush as the city hummed in response), and that the Doctor was indeed 'The Lonely God'. Why he didn't destroy the Wraith was, by now, clear to everyone. Still, Dr. Martha Jones- the afro-british woman- added in explanation to them how the Doctor thought of killing as a last resort, and would consider a goal achieved by it to be a failure. Apparently he preferred to 'live with people instead of slaughtering them'. Sarah Jane also added that he didn't interfere unless it was injust- which they all had to admit, albeit reluctantly, the feeding of the Wraith to assure their survival was not.

Technically.

John had told them about their suspicion that Rose might be pregnant, which had had their new friends almost in tears of joy, and suddenly they were hugging, and laughing, and Jack was making indecent comments- but then again, when was he not making those?! They were now discussing how long it might take, and whether or not it's gonna be a boy or a girl. Jack and most of the others were hoping for a girl, because they couldn't stand another hyperactive five-year old. Although, there was a fair chance that a daughter would be a 'daddy's girl'…

"Speaking of them… Didn't the Doctor want to join us this month?" Clyde asked suddenly.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean much. I wouldn't be surprised if you got a visit in a week or so," Gwen replied casually.

"Or a year," Mickey Smith threw in darkly, and like an inside joke they all dissolved into fits of laughter once more.

"That would be so typical," Sarah Jane admitted. Then they heard her mumbling something about 'Croyden'.

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "Single, most powerful being in the universe, and he couldn't be punctual to save his life."

"I hope that he isn't late for my wedding, or I might just have to kill him," Martha added threateningly.

Just as she had said this, they could all hear the whizzing sound of the TARDIS engines as it magically carried down the halls. Or maybe Atlantis had shifted rooms again. As they crossed out into the 'hallway', they realized that she had, because they were all suddenly face to face with a Blue Box fading into existence. When no one came out for a few minutes, Jack went in, hoping to catch them snogging, or possibly doing more this time, again. Half a minute later, he appeared in the door again.

"Get Doctor Beckett!" he told them urgently as he and the Doctor helped a very pregnant Rose through the door. "A baby is on the way!"

A couple of hours later he was driving everyone crazy with his pacing in front of the operational room which Beckett had decided to use. The rest of them was trying to ignore his pacing in favour of listening intently for any screams- futile as it was since Atlantis' walls were soundproof.

"The first baby to be born on Atlantis, and it's an alien," McKay commented, his mouth twitching a bit.

"Well, no," the Doctor replied, and Torchwood Three's heads fell back knowing that he was launching into a rant, "because you see, alieness is not defined by species designation, but by planet of origin- meaning your birth planet. Which in turn means that our daughter is not an alien to Atlantis. Especially since the city is originally from my own planet."

"I see," John mused, then raised an eyebrow at the scene in front of him. "What I'd like to know, however, is why Jack is pacing when it's you who's going to be a dad?"

"I've got a telepathic link with both my daughter, and Atlantis herself- ouch," he yelped just as he started petting the nearest wall. "So I know that everything is fine, although, strangely, Atlantis refuses to say anything more on the subject…"

"And why aren't you in there, exactly?" Gwen piped up. "I mean, it's your baby. Don't you want to be there when it's born?"

"Yeah, boss, that's kinda weird- even for you," Mickey chimed in. "Or do you faint at the sight of blood?"

Everybody snickered.

"I'll have you know that I can stand the sight of blood just fine, even if I don't like it- especially on Rose!" the Doctor informed them indignantly. "But Rose was breaking my hand, and said- well, yelled that she didn't want me there. Said- well, shouted that she would kill me- which would be bad; I mean I'm a Time Lord, I'll regenerate, but I rather like this body, and so does she. That's why I thought…"

"Oh God!" Jack groaned. He'd stopped dead in his tracks at the Doctor's explanation, and was- like everyone else- looking at the almighty Time Lord like he'd grown another head. "GOD! Doctor, for someone so brilliant, you aren't half thick sometimes! She's probably told you that you would never get any again, too?!" He didn't wait for the alien to nod. "Well, she lied! Every woman says that when she's in labour, but of course she wants you there, and of course she won't kill you... She didn't mean any of it!"

The Doctor gaped like a fish for a couple of minutes as silence spread over them like a blanket.

"Well, how was I supposed to know that!" he finally huffed. "My people hadn't reproduced this way in aeons. We used looms, and… and she was screaming at me to leave, and I'm not human. How am I supposed to know all your little rituals in your domestic lifestyle?!"

He spat the d-word out like it carried the plague.

"Ianto," Martha addressed her colleague. "Note, once the Doctor has dropped us back home-"

Here, she was interrupted by Jack.

"Because you are taking us home. I don't want to have to recharge my 'wrist watch' every month to teleport across the galaxy- although, at least you left that function on my 'wrist watch' intact this time around…"

"Once we're back home, we're gonna have a soap night, and have the Doctor learn everything he needs to know about humans' 'little rituals in their domestic lifestyle', so that he won't muck it up with Rose a third time," Martha finished, and Ianto scribbled everything down which had the Doctor gaping, again.

"Better yet," Jack announced. "I'm gonna contact Daya. Furlings get shown documentaries on the less evolved species that populate the universe before their initiation, so that they know how to blend in when necessary. I'm sure they've got one on humans too."

Then he grabbed the Doctor by his arms, and yanked him over to the door.

"Now be a man, and take a broken hand with honour. If it helps, consider it a battle wound," Captain Flirt told the Time Lord seriously.

The Doctor gulped but had Atlantis open the door a crack obediently. She seemed more inclined to talk to him now. The Doctor poked his head into the room, asking for his Lifemate in a tiny voice. A loud scream, sounding suspiciously like "Doctor!", a blur of brown, and the Doctor had disappeared into their makeshift delivery room.

**End of chapter 11!**

**A/N: I'd like to apologize for not updating in so long. In my defense; an unlucky series of events caused my absense from all things fanfiction. :( First, I had exams, then my computer crashed because of some virus (probably more like viruses), and then I moved halfway across the country.  
Anyway, I hope you could enjoy the chapter after all this time.**


	12. Little Joys

_**New Horizons**_

**Fandom:** Doctor Who; Stargate (Atlantis, mostly), Torchwood

**Pairing:** 10/Rose, mentions of 10.5/Rose, Shep/Weir

**Rated:** T (might go up in the course of the story)

**Warnings: **unbeta-ed

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DW; Stargate or Torchwood, the Sarah Jane Adventures

**Full Summary: **Rose is pregnant. The Doctor knows it. The TARDIS knows it. Only, Rose doesn't. And what happens when the Doctor Who and Torchwood Crew have a meet and greet with Stargate Command, or it's Atlantis branch?!

**Spoilers:** This is the sequel to my post Journey's End Reunion fic 'How Long Is Forever?', so there are spoilers up until there (takes place about seven months after the end of that fic). As for Stargate Atlantis, I'd say anything up to the middle of the third season is fair game…

**Chapter 12: Little Joys**

No sound.

Not a single cry had left her daughter's lips since she was born into this world. The doctors kept reassuring her that the little girl was fine as they washed her, and dried her up, and then handed her to her awaiting father, but Rose couldn't quench the panic rising in her chest when her child remained silent. Then the Doctor smiled, and some of the tension left her body, but she still was not reassured.

"She's fine," the Doctor whispered.

He moved to join her on the bed, cradling their daughter in his arms. Leaning forward a bit, he showed her the tiny bundle of joy seeing as she was too tired to hold her. If it weren't for her fear over the screams that were not coming, she would've fallen asleep minutes ago. Now as she looked into that little pink face, Rose realized that her fears were needless. Her daughter was fine, already staring at the world with wide, and strangely understanding eyes. Rose wasn't sure whether to be proud or a bit scared of the little girl.

"Roryssanaxandrome," the Doctor said.

"Wha'?" she asked her Lifemate, confused.

"She just told me her name. Roryssanaxandrome. That's her name. Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked with such a gleam in his eye as if Christmas and Easter had fallen onto the same day.

"And impossible to pronounce," Rose snorted.

"Well, we can call her Rory, for short. No one is supposed to know her real name anyway. There's a power in words, after all. Power of a name, and her name is one of the most powerful words in the universe. No, Rory will do just fine," the Doctor grinned at her.

Rose nodded slowly.

"So, Time Lords…Ladies choose their own name?" she wondered. "No wander you didn't want to make a list."

"Yup, it's one of the advantages of being born really intelligent, and a telepath. You get to choose your own name, you don't have to live with whatever silly puzzle of letters your parents would come up with," replied the second-to-last Time Lord eagerly. Then his face fell. "Why, don't you like it?"

Her daughter let out a tiny whimper for the first time.

"I love it," Rose murmured, her eyes fixed on her daughter's face. "My little Rory…"

A giggle erupted from the little girl's throat.

"I heard giggling that wasn't Rosie's, so…does that mean we can join the party?" Jack asked, coming up behind them with all of their new and old friends. They all gathered around her bed in the infirmary, and Rose almost feared that Rory might get claustrophobia, but the little joy was happy to be looked at, and tickled, and played with by everyone. She seemed to love the attention- 'as bad as her father', Jack put it; 'or McKay', John piped up- and how people went all 'aww' over her.

Yup, she was definitely gonna be a daddy's girl!

And everybody loved her for it.

**End of chapter 12!**

**A/N: This was supposed to be a short epilogue to my story, but now I'm not so sure. Maybe I'll add a couple of one-shots to continue this story at a later date. I don't know yet. Tell me what you think, please.**


End file.
